Sheep's Clothing
by AndyJ4077
Summary: Captain Ivan Vorpatril leads the Barryaran escort ships of a Komarran Trade fleet, which is attacked by pirates.


Sheep's Clothing

Summary: Ivan leads the Barryaran escort ships of a Komarran Trade fleet, which is attacked by pirates.

Note: This is written in British English, which has some different spelling from American English, e.g. organise vs organize, metres vs meters, colour vs color etc.

* * *

**ONE**

Ivan still hadn't gotten used to it. Commander of a whole squadron of the latest Barryaran warships!

Small patrol ships, but with nearly as much fire power as a small cruiser, combined with twice the manoeuvrability and efficiency. And this was the first operational cruise for the new class of ships. The prototype ship had been involved in some fleet exercises, but only within empire space. Now they were trusting him with the real thing - five ships, as an independent command.

Except for the Komarran merchant fleet they were escorting.

At least the merchants had been ready to depart on schedule, and there'd been no real problems since, for which he was quietly grateful, diplomacy not being his best skill. Still. Real combat ships and crews, albeit only on babysitting duty.

Except for the special instructions in the safe.

Despite having had the verbal briefing from General Guy Allegre, Ivan was itching to see the details. It had all sounded very well until he started thinking about how he'd actually go about defending the convoy at the same time he stopped any of the attackers from getting away. He also had some thoughts about the later security arrangements - two ImpSec guards might not be enough.

Well, it would likely turn out all right, "It's not like I'm going up against the Cetagandans is it?" he asked himself, "Nah - no problem... Just wish I could read..." _Never mind, but maybe he should check the charts again?_

* * *

Orient twinkled in the distance, getting smaller on the astro station's view screen as the ship approached the wormhole out of the Orient system.

Reynard's _Rascal_ blinked out of existence, taking point through to the intermediate, uninhabited system and they waited for two minutes, then went _Falcon_ - then they waited another five minutes. The Komarrans had wanted to know why, but Ivan had instructions about that - 'tell them there might be raiders, but nothing more' were his instructions. He knew more, but until he exited the wormhole he still couldn't open the secret orders.

_Falcon_ reappeared after three minutes - plenty of time for the transition, recovery and sensor data collection. They gave the all clear on open transmission, then tight-beam with some encrypted details. He wasn't looking forward to the later fall-out from that, but hey - maybe he'd be dead? You had to look on the bright side!

They followed _Falcon_ back through and boosted clear of the emergence zone, forming a three point protection perimeter for the merchant ships to boost straight through into free space. Out they came, the support ship _Ouster_, then the independents _Yonker_, _Pentucky_ and _Superior_, followed by the four Toscane ships, then the other affiliated ships until the second, larger support ship, _Tascane Soletta_ emerged and lumbered away after the rest of the merchant convoy. The three patrol ships boosted after the strung out convoy, with the communications Lieutenant, Kenning, trying to persuade them to organise themselves, again. Every sodding time they emerged you had to pester them to coalesce into a proper formation, and not stay strung out into a long, irregular line stretching half a million klicks across the system. Maybe the mention of raiders had been a good idea - the merchants began to bunch up - more disorganised than Ivan would have liked, but easier to defend than they had been.

Once the convoy was organised and away from the worm hole, Ivan opened his orders.

Ouch!

So it was more than just a possibility that Randal's Rangers would be out this way - ImpSec had an agent, or informer in the mercenary fleet, high up if the information was correct. They planned to be here for another few weeks before moving on to new pastures.

If Ivan had known how high the probability of action was he might have ordered _Toscane Constellation_ to stay behind until sent for - but no, that couldn't be. He wondered if Allegre had known who'd be on that ship - if Gregor , or Laisa knew?

The _Constellation_ was the flagship of the convoy, part cruise liner, in that it was fitted out to allow a party of oligarchs to accompany a trade fleet, to cement existing business relationships and make new ones. On this voyage that luxury suite was occupied by a group of rich young Komarrans - children of the Toscane directorship and their friends. If those Ranger ships hit the _Constellation_ there'd be hell to pay. Was this part of his 'best judgement' mandate? _Should he send the ship back? No._ They'd be unprotected, and he couldn't be sure some other raiders wouldn't waylay the ship. And if the Rangers weren't where they were supposed to be?

He just had to stick to the plan - but could he spare anyone to ride herd on the _Constellation_ specifically? His own ship, or another? He had five, so if the Rangers' fleet was as reported:

2 large cruiser class ships.

6 smaller ones about the same size as his own, but older and less powerful.

2 fast attack ships - courier ships converted for combat since they became raiders.

So, three of his ships to stay as close defence, and two to go after the raiders, subject to change as the situation developed. His own _Hawk_ would have to stay close with _Fox_ and _Rascal_. _Harrier_ and _Falcon_ as the attack group.

He'd speak with the merchant captains too - and since his own ship was too small, that would mean a quick conflab over on _Constellation_, damn! Couldn't be helped though - if he didn't tell them his general plan they might scatter as soon as the raiders showed.

He sent coded orders to his own squadron captains and arranged for the merchant captains to meet him aboard _Constellation_ in two hours. Then he tried to work out what to say.

* * *

Commodore Urquart met Ivan at the hatch and escorted him to the conference room, where a buffet was set up, with the other captains and the passengers tucking in. Ivan realised he'd not been clear enough about the agenda - or attached an agenda. He should have done that. Oh well, he'd just have to remedy that.

He took the Commodore's arm gently slowing him before he reached the head of the conference table, "Commodore, I need to discuss some fleet manoeuvres with you and the captains - will the passengers be leaving soon?"

The Commodore looked at him, surprised, "Really? Well, no, these are our employers' direct representatives, and they will need to be kept informed of any fleet operations. What's the problem Captain Vorpatril, is something wrong?"

"Can I speak to you in private before we continue?"

"Well, if you insist," he raised his voice, "I need to discuss a fleet matter with Captain Vorpatril for a moment ladies and gentlemen - please continue as you were and we'll be back in a few minutes," and the Commodore led Ivan out another hatch, round a corner and into a small office.

"Now then Captain Vorpatril, what is this matter we must discuss so secretly?"

"Raiders Commodore - I received details of some recent Raider activity and I need to confer with you..."

"When?"

"Well, now."

"I mean when and how did you receive this information?"

"Oh - well, I can't discuss our sources, you understand?" the Commodore nodded, "Although it reached me before we jumped, it took a while to um, before I could access it. The short of it is that there's a high probability we may be attacked by raiders before we reach Union space, so I need to discuss tactics with you and your captains. It's not something I think you'd want the passengers to know about, in advance anyway."

"Really? Well you are wrong about that Captain. The final decision under normal circumstances, or in action is mine, but in this situation, with a director aboard, I will have to confer with him before proceeding - it may be he'll think we should divert."

"Director? I thought they were all..."

"No, Kensley Toscane is a Director - not executive, it's true, but on the board, so my hands are tied I'm afraid," he looked into Ivan's troubled eyes, "Which doesn't make me happy either."

Ivan tried to clear his face of dismay, he could order the Commodore to obey his instructions, but that wouldn't really work - the merchant captains would never go along as a unit without prior agreement. "The other passengers are not included though and..."

"If you leave them out, they'll just cause trouble later, trust me on that Captain - best to get them on board at the start - would you like me to handle that?"

"How do you mean?"

"I take it that you have a plan for our defence and, unless I'm very much mistaken, it will include the fleet staying together for mutual fire support - which is the primary tactic in any case. So I think that the main point is to announce the possibility of an attack, and reassure the passengers and some of the independents. Then we can keep Kensley, send the others away and thrash out the details. Keep anything ticklish to yourself until afterwards - details that won't affect the overall strategy I mean, so as not to unsettle anyone else. Then before you leave I'll dismiss the others while we exchange command codes, and you can tell me the rest - how does that sound Captain Vorpatril?"

Reassuring was what Ivan thought, organised and experienced, "Very good Commodore. You handle the merchant captains then, and I'll explain what we know of the raiders."

"Good. Shall we get back before tongues wag too much?"

"After you Commodore."

They retraced their steps and were pinned by all eyes as they re-entered the conference room. Including the merchant ship's permanent Barrayaran liaison officer, ImpSec Captain Poliakov, whom Ivan had already met, once. The Commodore took care of the introductions, as the captains and passengers sat around the large table and settled down, and the floor was handed to Ivan.

"As Commodore Urquart says, there may be raiders waiting in the next system and," Ivan held his hand up against an interrupting passenger, "Pleas wait, and I'll answer questions in a minute. I received information as we left Orient system, and I can reassure you that we will be able to protect your ships, so long as you keep together. The raiders are known to be quite organised, but not a match for my squadron, I assure you. The important point is that we can only protect you if you stay together, where we can defend you," He looked several of them in the eye, "Now I believe this is a normal method of defence in any case - but we wanted to keep you informed of the situation, and warn you in advance to prevent any uncertainty."

"How many raiders? What fire power?" asked Hyat calmly, the middle aged, experienced independent captain of the trader _Superior_.

"Two big ships, six smaller and two courier attack ships - but all old and relatively slow. We are a match for them Captain Hyat, but we can't protect anyone who goes off on their own."

Hayat nodded, "Understood Captain, but I'm curious about your confidence, just how sure are you of your information?"

Ivan wasn't happy about that question. Could Hyat be a plant? Ivan thought not, but he couldn't take chances, "That's my information Captain, and I trust it. I cannot of course go into detail - suffice to say it's not just a vague rumour. I know who the raiders are and their history, and I know my own ships. The Commodore will update me on any pertinent details of his own ships later - unless there's something relevant right now?" He looked around the table again, finishing on Urquart, who gave a sharp head shake, no.

"The the plan is that you stick together and provide close fire support if anything gets past my ships, which it shouldn't. We will provide a shield against the raiders, using our more powerful, longer range weapons, and I have no doubt that we will hold them off or, preferably destroy them. Any questions?"

"Yes?" an attractive brunette woman had raised her hand and smiled nervously, Rebecca Toscane, Ivan had met her at a previous dinner on board, and seen her out shopping at one of the stations en-route.

"Go ahead Miss Toscane," Ivan dipped his head in acknowledgement.

"Well, what if one of our ships is hit - what if these raiders board us - how will you protect us then?"

"Board you? In the middle of a fire fight? Sorry Ma'am, but that's highly unlikely. We'll be shielding you and will destroy any ship before they could attempt to board you - I mean your ship."

"But if they did board us? What would you do about it?"

Ivan looked at Urquart, beseechingly, and the Commodore intervened, "I will be providing a security detail Miss Toscane, though perhaps the Captain might be able to spare some navy personnel?" he smiled at Ivan, and raised his brows in query.

Ivan searched his memory for any spare men and realised that there might actually be some, "I will provide a small detail for your protection Ma'am, Ladies and Sers," nodding to the other passengers, "But I must stress that they will be there only for your protection - please don't distract them with any other... questions or duties. Commodore, you'll need to provide some temporary quarters and familiarise them with the ship"

"Thank you Captain Vorpatril, of course, I'll have some of my crew liaise, so we don't get in each others way. Now, I think that covers... No, before I ask the passengers to leave us to our more detailed plans - do you have any er, detail on just when you expect them to attack us?"

"Two possibilities. Just as we exit into the next system, or about halfway across - that would be the most likely, because we have to pass close to the gas giant where we think they are based."

Rebecca spoke up again, "Then why don't you go ahead and attack them there?"

For a moment Ivan was dumbfounded, the question was so basic, then under Urquart's amused gaze he recovered, "Well Ma'am, we can't be sure if they're waiting on or near one of the moons, or near to the wormhole exit - and if we go chasing after them and they split up, since there's more of them anyway, they could get around us, and to you. We need to see if they're there first - after all, they could have heard about my ships and decided to make their escape early. It's better if we all stick together for mutual protection you see."

"Oh. Well, thank you for explaining Captain Vorpatril."

"Yes Ma'am, quite all right. I appreciate that it's a frightening eventuality, raiders and all."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll deal with them, Lord - I mean Captain Vorpatril. You may not remember, but I saw you at the naming celebrations for Prince Ezar two years ago - you were in uniform then as well, very becoming I must say."

Ivan's eyes widened in surprise, and several of the Komarrans clamped their lips on laughter, including the Commodore, though he had the grace to look embarrassed.

"Thank you Ma'am, always a pleasure. Now, er, if you'd excuse us, I think there are some boring details to go through before I leave, Commodore?"

Urquart smiled again, turning to Rebecca and the other passengers, "Yes Miss Toscane, Sers and Ladies - Ser Kensley, would you stay please?"

The young man stood and waved the other passengers towards one of the hatches, "I'll tell you about it later guys, don't worry Rebecca, I'll make sure Captain Vorpatril remembers to send your guards."

The other passengers stood and straggled out, with a few backward looks, including one worried girl who looked a young twenty, Ivan thought, one of the young men put an arm around her waist and whispered some comforting words as the hatch clicked shut.

"Commodore, Captain Vorpatril - please continue," young Kensley nodded as he reclaimed his seat. His eyes were very intense, and Ivan pegged him for the sort of capable, self-assured officer he'd had cause to envy over the years.

Commodore Urquart stood to address the other captains, "I believe that the information Captain Vorpatril has received matches our own information, though more up to date and detailed. Namely that these Randal's Rangers have been making a nuisance of themselves. Captains," looking around the table and gathering their eyes to him, "we are all aware of how things were before the Barrayarans began escorting our fleets - the fleets that never returned, or only a few ships returned. The um, more direct costs of hiring our own escorts when we suspected they'd be needed, and the uncertainty of that arrangement, they might be no better than pirates themselves. Enough said." He glanced at Ivan, "Barrarans have their weaknesses, but we know they can fight - so I think we can leave that part to them and concentrate on keeping together and pushing through. We all know the drill. With the ships we have, a cylinder formation's best. You already have the plan and know you positions, standard practice in suspect space - anyone have any objections?"

They all muttered, "No," or shook their heads, Kensley asked, "How does the size of these Rangers' fleet affect that - can't they spilt up and attack from all sides simultaneously?"

The Commodore waved Ivan to answer.

"We don't think so Ser Kensley. They'll be uncertain of us, and want to give mutual support - because if they don't they'll give use an even better advantage - we have enough patrol ships ourselves to provide a general defence and attack any stragglers too. They'll see that straight away. A single ship will always draw the most fire," he deliberately didn't qualify further, "They'll form up and try to break through in one quadrant. It's the only way with a large fleet like ours, even if my ships weren't here - do you agree Commodore?"

Urquart pursed his lips, considering, "More or less, yes. If we keep together then our shields and defences are enough to block any single ship, short of a heavy cruiser - for a short time of course. No raiders could afford to keep such a ship - too expensive to run. Their usual tactics, only tactics short term, are to concentrate fire on one sector, overcome the defences and peel them back. Once the defences fail in one sector it's all over."

Not exactly what Ivan had wanted to hear but accurate, "And my ships will stop that happening, now I don't want to appear arrogant Captains - my squadron is powerful, manoeuvrable, and well trained, but numerically we are in fact outnumbered," he nodded to Urquart in deference, "So your own defences are still important, and you must be vigilant, because it is possible one or two shots might get through - opticals I would think, but maybe a missile. I plan on blocking everything, and I'm reasonably confident, but combat has a way of surprising you. My ships will provide a very good shield but your own defences will need to be alert too." Ivan paused, trying to think of something confident or supportive, and he had something on the tip of his tongue when Urquart interrupted.

"There you have it. Captains, keep your shields up and your batteries ready - you should have plenty of warning, correct Captain?" he smiled confidently at Ivan.

"Yes sir - I have the best scanner tech in the fleet," this fleet definitely, "so you'll have at least twenty minutes warning, my Word on it," he swallowed.

"Good enough I think, Ser Kensley, Captains?" the Commodore looked around the table, holding each man's eyes until they nodded.

After that it was the detail of position, station keeping, shield balancing and weapons targeting. It wasn't feasible to have the merchant's weapons controlled from Ivan's _Hawk_, so coordination of the merchant ship weapons would devolve to the bridge of the _Constellation_, with Ivan's first officer, Commander Renshaw reinforcing the merchant ship's permanent Barrayaran liaison officer, ImpSec Captain Poliakov, who had so far remained silent - soaking up information, though looking peeved at not being kept in the loop - he could tell that Ivan was concealing something. His iron stare promised a private button-holing immediately the briefing ended.

Ivan was still considering what to do about the other merchant ships - their own Barrayaran liaison officers should be able to keep them on station, but Ivan would prefer to have one of his own officers on each ship. The meeting was winding own, and time was short, so Ivan stood, "I think that's it Captains, Commodore, if there are any questions, please ask the Commodore and he can contact my ship, if necessary." He looked across the table and addressed Poliakov, "May I speak with you for a minute Captain Poliakov?"

The ImpSec man nodded, stood and followed Ivan as the Commodore showed him to the door. A crewman was guarding the door, but Poliakov waved away the Commodore's offer of his escort to the air lock, insisting that he'd escort Ivan while they spoke.

After they'd walked out of ear shot Poliakov said tightly, "I would have thought you might tell me separately, ask my opinion before heading into action Captain Vorpatril."

"I was not aware that you were an expert on this sector, or on raiders - Randal's Rangers?"

"I've heard of them - Kommar and Hagans Hub after all, but no I'm not an expert on them, or particularly on this sector, but that's not the point. I am the expert on this ship and the Commodore - this is my third voyage with him and..."

"Is he a problem? General Allegre said he was reliable..."

"No, he's all right, and so are the other captains, but two ships are slow and hardly armed at all, the independents _Yonker_ and _Pentucky_..."

"I know about them - and they'll be in the rear, my ships will cover where they can and two of the the strongest Toscane ships are adjacent. After all there's no such thing as a completely safe combat situation."

"I am aware of that Captain Vorpatril. What you don't seem to be aware of is what merchanters are like when they're attacked, they..."

"All the captains in this fleet have been under fire before, and kept their heads - Allegre told me they were screened somehow, the Commodore particularly, and..."

"Not _Yonker_ and _Pentucky's_ captains - they joined late, and presumably - I hope that Commodore Urquart was not previously aware why the other captains and ships were vetted?" the ImpSec captain was struck by a thought, "Kensley doesn't know does he?"

"No Captain, General Allegre has someone higher up on the Toscane board who facilitated the screening - though as you say the two independents weren't included. No doubt there will be questions later - but that doesn't help us now. I apologise for not consulting you earlier - but you're surely used to the idea of need-to-know?"

"I'd have though I was need-to-know Captain."

"Not before this," Ivan replied shortly, "We weren't sure they were still in the area," still weren't really - but he'd had no urgent messages changing the plans, "Now, if we can discuss the plan, before we reach the air lock?" Poliakov glared but nodded sharply, "I'll send my first officer over here to coordinate," Ivan paused, expecting an objection, but Polikov just nodded again, "Commander Renshaw knows all my other captains well and he's good under pressure. Now what are the other liaison officers like - how well do you know them?"

Poliakov gave him a quick run down - reassuring Ivan that they were all known to him and he was sure they could not have been suborned by the raiders, or the Komarran captains, though two of them were Komarrans themselves. Ivan was conversant with the level of scrutiny any Komarran joining ImpSec would suffer, and only asked, "So would you advise having a navy officer back them up?"

"Yes. Not because I don't trust the ImpSec men, but because they aren't ship's combat officers and to watch their backs in case the Komarran captain or crew um, chicken out."

Ivan's lips rippled in amusement, "Yeah, well, that was about what I thought. let me have details of anything specific you can think of - weak links apart from the two independent, and any further details on those two ships, do you think they'll need more men?"

"Not much point, their weapons aren't worth much I'd think - so just keep them in the defence grid for their own protection - if they stray then let them go - it won't weaken the grid much."

Ivan gave the man a sharp look, was he anti-Komarran? Not according to his file. "I'll have a man on those ships, and so do you."

"And they'll be told how important it is to keep station - their lives will depend on it - so if the ship slips off because they're in league with the raiders, or just panicking, there isn't much more we can do is there?"

Ivan frowned, "Not really," because there really wasn't, "but I don't like it."

"Joys of shepherding merchants Captain. You get used to it."

They'd reached the air lock, and Ivan held out his hand, which Poliakov shook, "Good hunting Captain Vorpatril, perhaps we might discuss this again after it's over - over a beer or two?"

Ivan was already turning away, and looked back uncertainly - the ImpSec officers smile was rather enigmatic, "Perhaps so Captain - assuming we both survive of course."

Poliakov smiled back and Ivan hurried through to the waiting transport pod.

**TWO**

Ivan had a conference call with all his captains and his first officer, Renshaw, let them know how the conference with the merchant captains had gone, and to go over their own plan of attack one final time, including the special instructions designed to capture one of the enemy ships intact, for further intelligence on the raiders movements and links to any other surviving Randal's Rangers ships elsewhere in the nexus.

Then the reached the wormhole to the last, uninhabited transit system between them and the Quaddie system.

They followed the same deployment through the next worm hole and with the same result - no sign of raiders yet. The cylinder formation assembled as they boosted away from the wormhole, each ship roughly ten kilometres from it's neighbour - close enough for fire support, but far enough apart for manoeuvring, to prevent one detonation damaging two ships directly and allow time for shields to be adjusted and optical weapons to target debris.

When Ivan broached the subject of his first officer's secondment during a battle that would surely involve plenty of career advancing combat experience, Commander Andrew Renshaw didn't even hint at a complaint. Ivan would miss the man's cheerful, ironic commentary on the merchant fleet's deployment and his steady handling of shipboard detail. His second officer, Lieutenant Grinchov was steady enough, if uninspired - perhaps that would be improved by this combat experience?

Allegre had been certain that the Rangers would not enter Union space itself, since they would have read the same naval history books they had at the Barrayaran Imperial Academy: no one messed with the Quaddies in their own space. The Rangers were known to use it's moons as temporary bases, so if they were here at all that's where they'd launch attack. It was why they were here at this time - because the Gas giant's slow orbit put it in the direct path between the two wormholes at the ends of the major transit route. The raiders could see other ships approach, and then attack before their victims could escape. Another few weeks and the planet would have diverged enough for their prey to see them coming soon enough to make a run for it. So Ivan's orders were to stick to the direct route and meet the Rangers when they attacked. Even though it was the most likely result, and the plan was a good one, it still made Ivan nervous.

He was in his cabin, trying to get some rest before they got close to the danger area. It wasn't that he wanted to run away - but he'd prefer not to have a convoy to defend at the same time as he met the Rangers' fleet. If they deviated from the direct route though, the raiders would know they were expected and might not take the bait. Ivan had a sudden thought - which hadn't occurred to anyone else as far as he could tell.

He jumped up off his bunk and accessed the ship's navi-comp, bringing up the gas giant's orbital display. He adjusted the fleet's velocity up and down slightly and considered the results.

Then he gave orders to cease accelerating - by reducing the final cruising velocity, the fleet would pass the gas giant when all the major moons were on the far side of the planet, and that would reduce the raiders options for a multi-pronged attack. They could still use the planet and two of the small moons as cover, but it was very likely that their base would be one one of the larger moons - so they'd have to move to get into position, which his scanner technician should be able to detect - he sent an order to increase surveillance. With their supposed base on the dark side, behind the planet they couldn't use any fixed weapons or more powerful missiles, which removed another variable from the equation, as well as giving more clear space for manoeuvres. The raiders could manoeuvre too, but they'd have been more used to using the moons for cover and gravity assists. All the action should take place illuminated by the faint but steady sunlight, with no shadows or sudden sun-glare for the raiders to hide in.

He was sure Miles would have come up with some clever ruse to increase the odds in his favour. He still felt he was missing something and decided there was no rest to be had, so he took a shower, donned a clean uniform and headed for the bridge to speak to Lieutenant Ingersol, the scanner wizard.

* * *

There was no room for a separate tactical command centre aboard the patrol ships, so all the other executive officers also watched as the gas giant, Magenta Three filled half the screen on high magnification. Shades of swirling red and purple from the metallic trace elements in the atmosphere were a distraction from the tactical details, and Ivan had Ingersol blank them out, so that it was just a red hemisphere to the right of the main screen. Dotted lines showed the raiders tracks with labels for supposed ship characteristics - naturally no ship's beacons were transmitting. Likewise only navigational information was being transmitted by his own ships and the Komarrans. An identity request was received by the merchant flagship and the Commodore informed Ivan, through the dedicated coms link, that as agreed he had responded with a generic fleet identifier requesting further information from the strangers.

This was the cat and mouse phase, each testing the other, trying to get additional information without giving much away. The Rangers ship claimed to be a mercenary picket ship employed by the Quaddie's Union station government to discourage raiders. They requested that the Komarran fleet hold course and prepare to be boarded for inspection.

Ivan had Commodore Urquart demand some clarifications and authorisation details to delay any action as long as possible, but it didn't work. The Rangers cruiser _Kurin's Hand_ boosted out from behind one of the small moons and confirmed Ingersol's tentative identification. There was a delay of two hours, while the merchant fleet approached and _Kurin's Hand_ swung out and around, to approach from the sun-side and match velocity in preparation to board _Toscane Constellation_, despite the Commodore's refusal to allow it. So far Ivan had refused direct communication, passing the refusal through Commodore Urquart as though he commanded the Barrayarans too. That deception wouldn't hold. Clearly _Kurin's Hand_, probably their flagship, was getting to the sun-side so they'd have a better firing position on the merchant fleet, in case there was any resistance.

Naturally the Rangers ship would be transmitting details of the merchant and Barrayaran escort ships back their other ships, which were hiding behind the two smaller moons, waiting for the merchant fleet to approach it's closest point before boosting to intercept them.

The point of decision was past now, and the fleet was committed to pass the planet. There was a further half hour with no more change than the closer approach of _Kurin's Hand_ before the rest of the Rangers fleet boosted into clear space, and the Rangers commander, now close enough for a video link, again ordered the merchant flagship to make ready for boarding.

It was time. Ivan put a call through to the enemy commander and demanded their Quaddie liaison officer should explain their behaviour.

The Rangers just repeated their own demand and continued their approach. Ivan sent his own ultimatum, "This fleet is under the protection of the Barrayaran Imperial Navy. Any attempt to board without prior agreement will be treated as an act of piracy. Keep you distance and put your Quaddie representative on."

The Rangers' commander came on instead, "Legitimate Union boarding rights apply. We are authorised to board all ships and check for unauthorised weapons and contraband. Stand down Barrayaran, you're no match for us. Check your scanners Captain, you are outnumbered and outgunned, if you resist then we'll destroy you and your merchant fleet - what will your emperor think of that?"

Ivan blanked his smile before he activated the pickup to respond, "My standing orders are never to surrender to raiders, and I'd think you Rangers would know better than to tangle with Barrayar again, Commander?"

"Nice try Barrayaran, but like I said - you're outnumbered and outgunned this time, so surrender, and I'll let you live. Resist and you'll die as you deserve. No reinforcements anywhere near this time Captain."

So the Ranger commander must have been at Hagan's Hub, and Vervain. Ivan hadn't been, so he didn't recognise the man - maybe sixty and hard faced, stocky, with greying hair. Probably desperate enough not to back down - you didn't turn to piracy if you had better alternatives.

"No deal Commander," which might be an insult if the man styled himself Admiral - but the uniform rank markings were unclear, no name tag either - but then Ivan's was covered too: basic security in case the enemy had files on you.

"Captain Ivan Vorpatril, cousin to your emperor and on his first independent command. Five small ships to defend a sizeable Komarran trade fleet? Do you expect me be impressed by your heritage Barrayaran? Before we were betrayed at Vervayne I spoke with an ex-Barrayaran officer, and he explained to me just how soft you so called nobles are. I doubt you even know which way to point a plasma cannon, or how to deploy your ships to any effect. Good manners and sword play are no good out here Lord Vorpatril. Take your ships and go home, and I'll take the Komarrans - I hear they aren't popular with you anyway."

Ivan was tiring of this nonsense, and it's usefulness as a delaying tactic was at an end, so - one last demonstration of nobility... Actually, sod it, bluster and lure them on!

"You are correct Commander, I am the emperor's cousin, but if you expect me to surrender without a fight you are sadly mistaken," he let his lip curl arrogantly, and turned to one side to say, "Sergeant! Fetch my sword! Commander whatever-your-name is, prepare to meet in combat, for we Barrayans never surrender!" He even lisped on 'surrender', and had to slap the cut-off switch quickly before he burst out laughing.

He looked around at the bridge crew, "Too much?" Ingersol laughed, then the rest of them smiled more nervously - what, did they think he'd lost it? Well, maybe he had, but only at the imperial stereotype nonsense. Still, "I'm just distracting him - send the the go code to _Harrier_ and _Falcon_ - take the idiot out. Get the Commodore on the link - I suppose I should reassure him."

Urquart came on the com link, "Captain Vorpatril? Are you quite all right?"

"Yes Commodore - sorry about that, but I wanted to reinforce his mistaken ideas of my incompetence - it might lead him to underestimate us - we can discuss it later. Are there any other problems affecting our plans?"

"We didn't expect a ship to be so close - can you stop him boarding us? Should we fire if he gets too close?"

"Not going to happen Commodore," Ivan glanced at the situation display, _Harrier_ and _Falcon_ were dropping back from the fleet's rear perimeter, vectored to bracket _Kurin's Hand_, but over towards the planet he saw on the scanner that the two fast attack ships had just started boosting - several seconds earlier, allowing for light speed delay. He considered their threat, but it wasn't unexpected - in fact it would probably work out well, "Just keep your ships alert and on station and we should get through unscathed."

"You seem confident Captain - is there something you aren't telling me?"

"Not really Commodore - but I'd rather not discuss my tactics right now - I'm sure you understand."

The Commodore didn't look very understanding or happy, but no doubt he had his own opinion of high-handed Barrayaran military behaviour to fall back on. In any case he nodded and terminated the com link.

Ivan sent orders for the _Fox_ and _Rascal_ to shift forward to pin the two fast attack ships - opticals wouldn't work at the current range, but their new missiles should take them out when they got a little closer and before they posed much real threat. The attack ships armament wasn't known for sure, but they shouldn't have anything the two Barrayaran patrol ships couldn't effectively block.

_Kurin's Hand_ kept coming in from the sun-side, but it was veering behind them, probably planning to synchronise it's own attack with the smaller ships up ahead.

Ivan checked with Lieutenant Ingersol on scanners, but the other Rangers ships were a way off yet, so he only had to worry about _Kurin's Hand_ and the two attack ships for the next thirty five minutes. As the enemy cruiser came into range it loosed a volley of sixteen missiles - but they were slow and probably old ordnance. Nevertheless Ivan gave his rear guard authorisation to move out a few hundred kilometres to meet the threat in clear space. Same for the advance guard, which immediately sent four missiles each at the two enemy attack ships which were still accelerating on a suicidal collision course with the merchant fleet - probably planning to rage through, between the ships, firing short range weapons where return fire would be more difficult for Ivan's ships. Once through the fleet the smaller ships would be irrelevant for at least an hour as they reversed direction to catch up again, if they could.

Unless they were... "Lieutenant Orren," the tactical officer, "get an exact course for those two attack ships, right now!"

The man looked confused, he'd been tracking the outbound and inbound missiles, but he got right onto Ivan's request and plotted the little ships vectors - directly at the merchant flagship's projected position - a double collision course. Ivan hesitated to request a course change which might throw out the whole formation if the other ships panicked.

"Yuri," he addressed the pilot quietly, "put us in front of _Constellation's_ bow, twenty klicks ahead," then louder, "Frickert," the coms officer, "inform the Commodore we'll be manoeuvring ahead of him as a precaution against incoming debris. Then send to _Fox_ and _Rascal_, 'Both incoming ships on collision course with flagship, use combine opticals when in range."

It was a textbook tactic - to blind an enemy's sensors and drain their shields while the next missile volley approached the target. It also drained the defending ships power and used up additional missiles.

The missiles from _Kurin's Hand_ met the defending missile volley, and only two got through. The rear guard ships each took one and concentrated their opticals, but the enemy missiles kept coming for another seventeen seconds before they exploded five hundred and twelve kilometres out from the defenders. That was too close for comfort. Those missiles might be slow but they were hardened somehow.

Why had those two got through? He checked the recorded telemetry himself - those two missiles had to have been programmed remotely to fly between others so that - yes, the incoming volley had been blocked by a sensor shadow as they vectored on their chosen targets - two of the defenders had been double taps. Clever. Ivan forwarded the information to the tactical officers on _Harrier_ and _Falcon_, to select a better three dimensional tracking algorithm ready for the next volley. If subsequent enemy missile volleys were as slow the Barrayaran missile tracking should be able to handle them.

Back to the threat ahead. The defenders missiles were about to hit when the attack ships each loosed a volley of small missiles, but they were damaged by the optical onslaught of the defenders and flew wide.

"Keep an eye on those," Ivan ordered his tactical officer, indicating them on the display, and ordering the coms officer to send an all ships message to the merchant fleet to do the same, and fire on the enemy missiles if they looped back in.

Things were hotting up now - pretty soon the automatic tactical controls would take precedence - something that made Ivan's skin crawl. Having to second guess the tactics processors if you saw something you thought they'd missed was like trying to see the back of your own head! There was still some hope it wouldn't come to that. Then the attack ship's missiles changed course, headed along the flank of the fleet, their drives going into random rapid course changes like dangerous midges distracting them from the more obvious threats.

The mercenary commander must have had proper training at some point, and kept himself in practice. He couldn't have had much opportunity before they went rogue, since most legitimate mercenary fleets had few real battles and couldn't afford war games - so he must be a tactics computer addict. How could Ivan use that?

He had no time to think about it then, because one of the attack ships exploded, hit by a missile from the _Fox_, but it's debris kept coming towards the fleet with enough kinetic energy to still be dangerous. _Fox_ joined her optical beams with _Rascal's_ on the remaining enemy ship as the missiles hit and it too detonated. The fleet was now heading straight for the cloud of debris. Ivan sent a warning and checked on _Kurin's Hand_. Their second volley was coming in faster than the first, but still slow by modern standards. The defending volley surged out at the enemy missiles and the two Barrayaran patrol ships dropped further back, preparing for the enemy flagship's arrival within optical weapon's range of the fleet. At which point they would engage it directly.

This meant they'd be closer to the missile volley's meeting point, which made Ivan nervous. He hesitated before sending the message - micro management wasn't really his style, but it was his first fleet engagement as commanding officer and there was a lot at stake. He sent the message as an advisory - a fine line to walk between interference and distraction, unless they'd not already thought of it themselves. The acknowledgement wasn't specific, but both ships edged farther out of the line of fire - which was it's own kind of gamble. But he was correct - most of the incoming missiles were already changing course and accelerating beyond what the last volley had indicated, targeting his patrol ships. Their short range missiles flew out and met the threat, successfully! But again, two enemy missiles had got through and were headed into the trailing merchant ships, _Pentucky_ and _Tascane Soletta_, the two slowest ships - least manoeuvrable and least well armed. Ivan might have suspected a security leak except that their designs were standard, so anyone could guess their vulnerability and value. Too late to do much himself, but _Falcon_ was already, firing close range missiles - actually they'd be at the limit of their range, but Owen had seen it before Ivan and fired his second volley right through the incoming missiles targeted at his own ship - Bravo Owen!

Then _Kurin's Hand_ accelerated and simultaneously Ivan had to shift most of his attention to the forward optical battery as they began firing on incoming debris. Half of it had already been blocked by the lead merchant ships, and _Rascal_ and _Fox_ were dropping back, flanking the fleet port and starboard, chasing those small, erratic missiles. One of which darted in and hit the _Yonker_ - Ivan winced, but the ship didn't explode. He'd have to wait for a damage report.

Meanwhile the forward batteries were firing almost continuously as the debris approached from two vectors, then another small missile darted in through the outer ships, directly at the _Constellation_.

Ivan ordered the pilot to move them into the missile's path, and for optical weapons to concentrate their fire on that missile and for shields to be reinforced to take the possible detonation. The acceleration klaxon sounded and only five seconds later they were thrown against straps or upholstery. It was a gamble, but the missile did react to the optical fire by renewing it's erratic course changes, and this slowed it enough to allow _Hawk_ to get into it's path in time - luckily the missile's fuel ran out and so the resulting last few seconds of constant direction allowed the optical barrage to destroy it before physical impact and the shields held against the blast and shrapnel.

Ivan released his breath and as calmly as possible ordered them to drop back to the rear and prepare to fire on the latest volley from _Kurin's Hand_. The acceleration klaxon sounded once more.

The big ship had fired again before the two Barrayaran patrol ships could bracket it. The new volley was a smaller group of faster missiles and got past the patrol ships before they could react. Now they couldn't fire because their own missiles might miss and fix on a friendly ship by mistake. So it now fell to _Hawk_ to interpose again.

The bridge crew gritted their teeth against the longer acceleration as the ship dropped back through the trailing merchant ships and into free space ready to launch their own interception missiles.

The pilot decelerated into position two hundred kilometres behind the merchant fleet. The weapons officer tracked the last volley and fired their own missiles to intercept them.

Ivan concentrated on the battleas _Falcon_ and _Harrier_ engaged _Kurin's Hand_, while the enemy ship concentrated all her return fire onto_ Falcon_, aiming to disable or destroy her to reduce the incoming fire. The older Rangers ship was finding it hard to pin the small patrol ship as she darted in, firing the ultra fast short range missiles as she passed at such a relative velocity that the older ship kept loosing aim. Ivan relaxed a little. The new shield technology was working as expected. It was a combination of new shield harmonics combined with a wrinkle on the plasma mirror technology used against the Barrayaran fleet years ago in the Escobar campaign. It wasn't a new idea as such - merely that they'd finally got it to work, and before the Betans for once unless ImpSec was much mistaken. Either way, the Rangers hadn't expected it, and hopefully didn't understand what they were seeing. So far so good, but the next stage in the attack would be the clincher.

_Hawk_'s defending volley got all but a single enemy missile, and a faster, short range volley of six from _Hawk_ zeroed in on the survivor, tracking some erratic course and acceleration changes, and destroying it four thousand kilometres away from Ivan's ship. He saw the merchant's messages coming in, but left his coms officer to read them - probably just chatter, relief or congratulations that should more properly go through the _Constellation_.

For form's sake Ivan put a call through to the Rangers commander, which wasn't answered. He sent the offer for them to surrender anyway, before _Rascal_ requested permission to use their other surprise. Ivan wasn't certain it was required, but if they didn't finish this soon they'd be stuck back here when the other Ranger ships attacked their lead ships. The _Rascal_'s captain already had weapons-free authorisation before they'd started the attack, but he gave the specific approval code, which was a formality more for the log than anything else.

This time both patrol ships dived at _Kurin's Hand_ from opposite sides, and the enemy commander knew it was more than a feint, because he fired missiles from every tube, including a small volley of six of his best directly at _Hawk_. Although that kept the weapons officer busy, transmitting adjustments on the fly as their response was being readied and fired, Ivan was still concentrating on _Kurin's Hand _itself - he still had nagging doubts, and then he saw why.

The enemy commander was more sly than Ivan had suspected. Whether by design or not, he'd lured both ships into a trap, which would already have been sprung - light speed delay meant that what Ivan was watching was already in the past. He sent his one word message to_ Harrier_ and _Falcon_, since he was going to be sending to the fleet momentarily anyway, "Mines."

The longer version went out to _Rascal_ and _Fox_, copying the merchanters in, "Enemy mines may be ahead - ensure scanners properly adjusted and take necessary protective and evasive action," and the follow up to _Rascal_ and _Fox_ to, "Scan for enemy ships, lying in wait ahead."

It was what he'd forgotten in his planning - explicitly anyway, since the scans were part of standard procedure, but they'd have been de-prioritised with an active enemy attack in progress. Ivan had only just realised his mistake. A second hand quote Miles had mentioned came to mind - 'not one strategy branch but all branches leading to victory', was a favourite aphorism of one of the Rangers' previous commanders.

_Damn, there'll be questions about that, and not just for me!_

Messages sent, Ivan watched as _Kurin's Hand _broke up. Little chance of survivors there. _Falcon_ had taken significant damage from a string of mines coming at her in series, but _Harrier_ had fared better with just minor hull damage and a blown shield generator, plus a more depleted ordnance inventory from her repeated attack runs. Ivan checked his scanner displays for any other unwelcome surprises before recalling the ships. _Harrier_ would stay just behind the trailing merchant ships, while _Falcon_ could take the protective position by the _Constellation_.

Ivan ordered _Hawk_ through the fleet to the leading edge while he monitored the vanguard's telemetry. He was still suspicious that nothing new had been found. The enemy fleet was coming in slowly, and obscuring the space beyond. Ivan checked the tactics display for the automated response - as he thought, it was recommending a course change to keep the enemy outside the merchant fleet's orbital path, giving the Barrayarans the inner, sun-side position. It made perfect sense under the current circumstances. Ivan overrode the new course before Yuri could act on it, attaching his reasons just for peace of mind - his and Yuri's: the enemy commander had shown unusual prescience in predicting their moves before, so Ivan chose a southern route, below the ecliptic plane.

The fleet changed vector more smoothly than Ivan had expected, keeping it's shape well. Ivan waited out the double delay before the enemy fleet sensors registered the course change, then their reaction was picked up by _Hawk_'s sensors. Naturally they moved to intercept, rather than breaking off. Ivan had half hoped the'd seen enough when _Kurin's Hand_ blew, but apparently not... Which now seemed suspicious. Was he being overly paranoid, or just paranoid enough? Might this be a trap, engineered by a double agent? Or maybe a triple agent - bloody ImpSec cloak and dagger ops!

* * *

Ivan's two main worries now, until something happened that proved or amended them, was that the real enemy commander hadn't been on _Kurin's Hand_ at all, and that he'd somehow predicted Ivan's 'surprise' course change. Sensors should still be keeping an active lookout for static ships and mines in their path, or near enough to be a threat. What about in the case of suddenly activating ships? He sent an updated advisory message. What else?

The remaining enemy ships were nearly close enough to launch missiles now; _Rascal_ and _Fox_ were keeping position one thousand kilometres ahead of the fleet, with defensive missiles ready to launch, subject to any reprogramming.

So now would be the best time for a distraction or infiltration move. Ivan tried to think like the enemy commander, sly and clever - which didn't come easy. So you're out there somewhere, assuming he hadn't been aboard _Kurin's Hand_. Where would the man need to be - wait, "Lieutenant Kenning, check where that mercenary commander's message was coming from, and check it for response delay, I want to know if he was really aboard_ Kurin's Hand_, and if not, where is he."

He couldn't have been too far away, but the man Ivan had spoken to wasn't necessarily their actual commander - could just have been the captain of that ship. Not all the enemy moves would have been planned in advance, or at least not triggered automatically. So that meant the actual commander needed to be within a few tens of thousand kilometres of _Kurin's Hand_. The trade fleet's trajectory had been unchanged until recently, so the enemy could have worked with that. But they couldn't just leave the commander stranded far from... The route of _Kurin's Hand_ - he checked the tactical log against their path and their current position, which would have been roughly predictable if their defence succeeded - so that gave an overlap where the fleet's trajectory crossed that of _Kurin's Hand_ as it looped out in front, then around to get sun-side and pass back along their flank to the rear. The two incoming fast attack ships had passed through part of that overlap as well, and the fleet was passing relatively close right now! "Ingerol! Scan around this area," he highlighted it on the display, "Passive scan only for now, and look for any electronic emissions at all - I suspect a command pod may be there. Get _Rascal_ and _Fox_ to triangulate."

It only took a few moments before he had his confirmation from an impressed Ingersol, "You were right sir! It's to the north of our course now, but it would be right ahead, if we hadn't changed course it'd be about to pass through the fleet." Ingersol touched his earpiece, "One of the enemy ships is breaking off!"

"Send to _Rascal_, urgent - intercept enemy command pod, maximum acceleration."

Kenning confirmed, "Message received sir," and Ingersol, "_Rascal_'s boosting - should get there in time, or missiles will anyway."

So Ivan put that out of his immediate attention and checked the other ship positions - and gave the order for_ Hawk_ to close up with _Fox_. There were no signs of other hidden, any other quiescent ships or mines, and _Fox_ would need help, now he'd sent _Rascal _away.

The enemy commander must have some reason for clustering his fleet nearby, but not around him. Looking at the positioning made it clear that they'd have been in the merchant fleet's direct path had Ivan not ordered that course change. So the enemy commander was now less protected than he'd planned - and had assumed a single ship could pick him up, because he hadn't expected Ivan to anticipate his position so quickly. Ivan smiled - people did tend to underestimate him, and it sometimes paid off.

He checked the enemy ships - they'd coalesced into a protective sphere, waiting for the second cruiser to join them before they made a full fleet attack on the approaching merchant ships. _Rascal_ should join up around the same time. _Fox_ and _Hawk_ were not in a good position to interfere with the cruiser without - no, it'd use too much fuel, and attract the whole enemy fleet in protection of the cruiser if they attacked it now. So he fell back on a fairly standard imperial battle tactic and sent an updated plan to _Rascal_ and _Fox_, with an updated warning about trusting any surrendering ships - their informer now seemed suspect, and might be in league with this damn tricky Rangers' commander.

_Hawk_'s acceleration klaxon died and they were pressed into their seat backs. Sometimes priorities could be uncomfortable. The forward shields were at maximum strength, and they needed power in reserve for the optical batteries; so inertial dampeners on reduced power struggled to compensate for full boost.

_Fox_ was already fully engaged by the enemy fleet when _Hawk_ decelerated to provide fire support, and send two missile volleys - one in defence of _Fox_ and a larger offensive one against several of the attackers.

The second Rangers heavy cruiser was trailing the smaller enemy ships, and not yet in the fight properly, despite having sent the missile volley _Hawk_ had just blocked.

If there were no more enemy ships hidden anywhere nearby, then the merchant fleet should be able to make the exit to the Quaddie home system before any other ships from pirate bases any moon could catch them. Ivan had the scanner second tech run a check on that vector, and confirm there were no suspect traces.

_Rascal_ had reached the vicinity of the Rangers command pod, her missiles had just destroyed it and she was now slugging it out with the enemy pickup ship. It was no contest, but Ivan was still relieved when the enemy ship exploded - no chance of survivors, but he had Captain Reynard run a detailed scan of the debris, before rejoining the battle.

The Randal's Rangers fleet was now manoeuvring around the two Barrayaran ships, trying to pin them in cross fire from concerted optical weapons and multiple missile volleys. It was giving the tactical and weapons officers some trouble with their defensive programming. Usually the enemy missiles would be of limited variety and flight characteristics, but the Rangers had obviously been restocking from a variety of different sources over the years. _So, if they were using it all up now_ - it could be a sign of more limited stocks than predicted. In the end that didn't matter - because you had to assume more missiles were available until they ran out.

The Barrayaran ships were looping and passing relatively close to some of the enemy ships, seemingly in an attempt to shake off a few persistent missiles, though they always managed to kill the enemy's missiles at sufficient range to avoid any damage to the ship. The enemy also used the smaller, faster defensive missiles, and even abortive attempts to target them with gravitic imploder lances as they passed just outside of that weapon's short range.

All of this was part of Ivan's strategy. They were attacking the enemy ships and using their manoeuvrability to exhaust the missiles of the other ships at the same time. _Hawk_ was tracking positions and sent a barrage to annoy the new enemy flagship as it finished decelerating and slid into the centre of the two hundred kilometre diameter spherical formation. A smaller sphere would have increased the risk of 'friendly fire' incidents, as they'd have less than ten seconds to detect and respond to any Ranger missile that missed an attacking Barryaran ship inside the sphere. Clearly the new Rangers commander hadn't updated their strategy - very poor reaction. Maybe the Rangers had no fleet commander now and were just sticking to an obsolete plan?

So Ivan demanded their surrender.

The Rangers didn't respond - but they still outnumbered Ivan's ships, and what could they gain? The sentence for piracy was still execution and they knew it.

As _Rascal_ got close to the action, Ivan checked the tactical position and the predictive routing display for their planned attack. All three of his ships were manoeuvring to their designated positions, and as the routing synchronised he transmitted the go-code. The clock had started.

The three Imperial patrol ships swept through the outlying Rangers ships and into the interior of the sphere, to converge on the enemy flagship.

The enemy's formation forced them to delay fire as the Barrayaran's programmed routes would lead any missiles launched inwards, toward the Rangers' own flagship. So the outer ships stopped firing after a few seconds, because any later missiles would not reach the Barryaran target until it had passed by the flagship, with the possibility of being led into the flagship instead. Likewise the flagship wouldn't launch until the Barrayaran ships got close enough to use their faster short range missiles.

Each of the Barrayaran ships had launched an offensive missile salvo at the enemy flagship as soon as they passed the outer ships, then as they neared the flagship they launched their defensive spread to counter the flagship's offensive missiles.

So it was seven seconds later that the flagship's offensive missiles were met by the Barrayaran's defensive barrage fourteen kilometres from the flagship. Two enemy missiles targeting _Hawk_ got through; and one towards _Fox_ but none for _Rascal_. The flagship launched their corresponding defensive missile volley. The second volleys met eight seconds later at twenty seven kilometres out.

By the time the surviving Barrayaran offensive missiles passed through the detonation area and debris fields, the attackers had come around the outer debris and were within thirty kilometres of their target.

The Barrayaran's forward shields were given some respite, when the flagship's optical onslaught was diverted to the incoming missiles. _Hawk_ and _Fox_'s own optical batteries were kept busy firing on the flagship's surviving offensive missiles which were now very close. Then the Barrayaran ships launched a volley of their faster, defensive missiles before changing course to implement a coordinated pass around the flagship's narrow axis.

The flagship bridge crew scrambled to defend against the new missiles - which they thought could be either a mistaken launch - defensive anti-missile missiles should not be able to do significant damage to a well shielded ship, but might they be some sort of newer, deep penetration model? Other crews targeted the Barrayaran ships with their plasma beam batteries and launched their own fast defensive barrage.

The Barrayaran ships now activated their secret weapon - an improved gravitic imploder lance. A breakthrough in controlling the beam's concentration and coherence had increased it's range to over twenty kilometres, almost double the enemy flagship's imploder range. The coordinated beams were too much for the flagship's midship shields, and the hull was breached by three deep cuts almost to the core. As the flagship attempted to manoeuvre it broke open and the two halves drifted apart before the small Barrayaran missiles hit the now unshielded nose, and the engines in the stern exploded.

Ivan sent the final surrender ultimatum as they were targeting the last surviving mercenary ships, but as expected he still received no response. The sentence for piracy invariably being the death penalty, except in very special circumstances like these.

The triumphant Barryaran patrol ships corkscrewed out, and each released their next offensive missile volleys at their two most distant targets, whilst heading for the closest ships, to use the imploder lances again as they passed by. What took the surviving Rangers ships some time to understand, was that with the new range and power the imploder lances could also be used as a close range missile defence system. This allowed each of the Barrayarans another pass and further enemy kill. The seven surviving enemy ships had just enough time to take up an offer of conditional clemency, if they were very quick about it.

Ivan's intelligence pack had explained that the commander of one of the ships, the _Beltane Ghost_ had indicated through an ImpSec informer that he was unhappy with the turn of events and would be willing to surrender on terms. The fact that there were no reports of his ship being involved in any of the more nasty pirate attacks gave him some credibility.

So while missiles approached the enemy ships and _Racal_ and _Fox_ followed them up with further volleys until only two other ships were left, _Hawk_ approached _Beltane Ghost_ and Ivan opened a secured tight beam channel to the mercenary captain.

The Barrayaran ship stood off at twenty kilometres, all weapons live and trained on the small mercenary ship. Ivan gave the terms stonily: If the enemy captain would surrender without any tricks, then Ivan would be prepared to spare the lives of him and his crew, in return for full information on their past and planned activities, and those of any other more distant Ranger contingents. Captain Kershaw and his crew would be held aboard one of Ivan's ships, under guard, and on pain of instant execution should they make any attempt to escape or to contact anyone else. Kershaw himself would be Ivan's personal prisoner aboard _Hawk_.

Meanwhile _Rascal _and _Fox_ had destroyed the other Rangers ships and were standing by. Ivan took the time to check with Young, the captain of _Harrier_, that all was well, and to inform Commodore Urquart that the threat was over, and he could stand down his crews for rotated rest periods.

**THREE**

Kershaw accepted the terms and once Ingersol had done a thorough scan, and Ivan's second officer, Lieutenant Grinchov, and three armed sailors had given the coded confirmation they'd taken control.

Ivan had several men from _Rascal _and _Fox_ sent across to fill out prize crew aboard the _Ghost_, and ship the prisoners back, with orders for their strict handling until they could be transferred to a better place, either one of the Komarran ships to transport back to Barrayaran space, or to be handed over to the Quaddies - except for Kershaw.

He sent orders for _Harrier_ to come ahead, picking up all his officers from the merchant ships, now the battle was over - to replace the men now on prize duty and to guard the prisoners. Then he contacted Renshaw aboard the _Constellation_ to get his report before dealing with Commodore Urquart.

Renshaw had all the pertinent details ready, "A couple of casualties aboard the _Pentucky_, one fatal. a few minor injuries on the other merchant dead from the _Falcon_'s hull breach and one on _Harrier_ when the shield genny blew out. Six injuries too, but none serious. All ships including _Harrier_ still have full engine control, including their jump fields, so we're fully mobile. I've asked the commodore about secure storage for the prisoners, and it may be possibile aboard the _Soletta_ - they have a hazardous storage module which isn't being used, with fully independent air and power, as well as comprehensive external and internal monitors and decent security. It would need some basic amenities installing, but good apart from that."

"Excellent news Andrew! I hoped there'd be something, but that's better than expected, good work. Should make you popular with the men too, when you explain the alternative - having raiders aboard our own ships with round the clock guard duty, eh?"

"Never crossed my mind sir," Renshaw overdid the innocent look, probably deliberately - he did have a wicked sense of humour, which was one of the reasons Ivan liked him so much. His competence and good management style helped too. Lieutenant Grinchov had performed well, but Ivan had missed his first Officer's more insightful help - nevertheless, there'd been little choice if he'd wanted a deputy who could stand up to Commodore Urquart at need.

Renshaw saluted and called over the Commodore.

"Captain Vorpatril, congratulations! Amazing! A phenomenal victory, and against such odds too - I admit sir, I thought you were over confident, but you proved me wrong, I admit it without reservation!" Renshaw was manfully controlling his amusement in the background, and some of Ivan's bridge crew were smiling as well, and amazingly making it look as though they were equally proud, though less surprised, he was grateful to note. He tightened the focus of the video pickup anyway, and confided as calmly as he could, "There were a few hairy moments Commodore, but I must commend your own fleet's bravery and nerve - my men and ships performed admirably, and some good men were lost, but I appreciate that your own crews are not trained for this, so I congratulate you Commodore, and you can be equally proud of your own crews."

The man beamed, relieved and surprised at the encomium and he gushed in response, "Nothing sir, nothing to your men's sacrifice for our safety! Your own ship's glorious action when that missile had us dead to rights! I promise that you will receive an unequivocally glowing report of your bravery and prowess - your men's performance was, was better than I could ever have imagined! Commander Renshaw explained the action as it unfolded, and I commend his stirling efforts, a most pleasant young man in all respects. He reassured the passengers, and interpreted your own superlative command decisions with such clarity - why, I never understood how many possibilities, what pressure you must be under. I have never even read of such tactical insight as you showed when that demon lay in wait for us."

Ivan controlled his threatening laughter, to interrupt the gushing praise, "Please! Commodore, please - the complements should more properly be addressed to my officers and men. You attach too much... I, it's training sir - and being able to rely on your own superlative control of the merchantmen as well - yes, without that my own efforts would have been much distracted - which I believe the enemy commander had relied upon - indeed you should congratulate yourself Commodore!" Too much? Actually, yes - the service could do with a boost! "Naturally my men behaved in the very best tradition of the service, and our new ships proved themselves, and without all of that it would have gone very badly indeed; but it was a team effort Commodore, and I am proud to have served with you. That will be in my own report. Now - if you could please put Commander Renshaw on again - I have to arrange the return of my men and - the Commander tells me, you have kindly found some secure quarters for my prisoners?"

It took a moment for the Commodore to process Ivan's words, but then he smiled proudly, "Why, thank you Captain, you are too kind. Commander Renshaw, and the prisoners? Yes - I understand you will provide the guards for them?" Ivan confirmed it, "Excellent! Then here's the Commander."

The Commodore's place was taken by Renshaw again.

"Commander Renshaw," Ivan smiled evilly, "You will organise the secure quarters and the guard rota for the prisoners, aboard the _Soletta_ and make arrangements to return with the security detail. Good work Commander - I look forward to discussing your detailed report, Vorpatril out!" He had some satisfaction at seeing an element of doubt in Renshaw's eyes, before the picture faded.

Prisoner transport went smoothly. The security detail for Captain Kershaw was the two ImpSec guards Allegre had sent, and after an initial interview which went some way to reassuring Ivan that no further threat was imminent, Kershaw was stowed in the second officer's bunk until Ivan could get around to questioning him further before they left this system.

Renshaw returned and Ivan let him experience the suspense of a possible reaming indefinitely delayed while he kept him busy overseeing the temporary repairs to the ship.

With so few injuries, and only one fatal casualty in cryo-suspension, Ivan felt a passing temptation to freeze the whole pirate crew, but he couldn't justify it. Even with the small pirate crew, he'd have to use the entire fleet's compliment of cryo chambers, leaving none for any serious crew injuries - and the security arrangements aboard the _Toscane Soletta_ should be adequate. No, he was just being paranoid!

* * *

Ivan didn't enjoy the later discussions with the pirate Captain, Kershaw. It was true that the man had some scruples about killing or abusing innocent civilians. What he also had was a flexible and innovative attitude to what constituted innocence and a civilian status. He expected to be released once out of Quaddie space - he knew better than to expect any leniency from the Quaddies. He expected more reward than Allegre or the written orders defined, including the return of his own ship and crew. He claimed that he had proof of such agreements in his cabin aboard the _Tane Ghost_, but would only show them to an unbiased port legal official on one of the Tau Ceti stations.

Naturally he refused to be questioned under fast-penta.

Ivan wasn't buying. Happily the ImpSec men weren't scrupulous about the man's human rights and pinned his arms to apply the involuntary fast-penta dose. After a long interrogation session Ivan was convinced that Kershaw was a danger to ship and crew. He had him prepped and cryogenically frozen. Allegre could review the interrogation tapes and make his own decision, but Ivan rather thought that Captain Kershaw would be on ice indefinitely. He sent the two ImpSec guards over to the _Soletta_ to make some further interrogations of the individuals Kershaw had been forced to reveal as co-conspirators. The rest of the pirate crew would be watched carefully but those few would be given a choice of cryo chamber or airlock.

The fleet reach the wormhole without further incident and made the jump into Quaddie space - to be met by two armed Quaddie security vessels, which demanded immediate boarding of each ship in the convoy.

Ivan had a momentary horrible feeling that maybe the Rangers _had_ been legitimate Quaddie hirelings after all - but Kershaw had said not.

Calming himself, he had the coms officer get the Quaddie commander online and route the call through to his screen.

Ivan nodded politely, "Commander? I am Captain Vorpatril of the Barrayaran Imperial navy, commander of the Komarran fleet's escort. How may I help you?"

"Barrayarans!" The commander seemed to be using the name as an expletive - which wasn't a new experience for Ivan - it reminded him of his Betan Aunt Cordelia, he just smiled as the Quaddie continued, "Never mind that, Captain, we have information that a group of pirates have been waylaying ships in a neighbouring system - in fact we were preparing to jump through and investigate when your fleet arrived." Ivan didn't interrupt, "So you see, we need to ensure that no ships claiming to be legitimate are allowed through before we clear each route. I'm sure you understand such a precaution. I don't suppose you've encountered any..."

The Quaddie turned aside, which was an odd sight, since he was floating in mid air, so his whole body turned. The sound channel had been muted, so Ivan had to guess what was being said - but the gestures were animated, and caused the Quaddie commander to slowly twist thirty degrees, from Ivan's perspective.

The sound came back, and Ivan tilted his head to one side to get the full effect of the changed facial expression behind the words, "You have a known pirate ship with you! Surrender immediately or we will fire, pirates!"

Ivan raised his eyebrows in some surprise, "Commander?.. We did in fact encounter the pirates, and as you can see from two of my patrol ships, and one of the merchant's, it was not a friendly encounter - they had a heavily armed and well trained fleet of a dozen ships, and a quite devious commander. However, we prevailed..."

"You would say that!.."

Ivan tried to inject more calm into the exchange, "I am willing to allow inspections of my ships, but I cannot surrender to you - it might be rather hard to explain, and I can't afford the salvage costs or whatever technicalities might ensue."

"Allow..." the Quaddie spluttered.

Ivan continued as soothingly as possible, "Please speak with the Komarran Commodore aboard the _Toscane Constellation_ Commander, I believe he has travelled this route before and may be able to put your mind at rest. Perhaps you might board his ship and inspect the log of the action before you decide how to proceed."

The Quaddie's jaw muscles bunched as he ground his teeth before responding, "You will keep your current positions while I consult with Union Station, Group Leader Grant Four out!"

Ivan turned to Renshaw, now at his elbow, who preempted with, "That could have gone better! Are the Quaddies always that rude?"

Ivan smiled, "I haven't been out here before myself, but from various reports," including Miles', "they can be a bit short tempered - but I think he just got caught out by our sudden arrival. If he has any sense he must suspect his inspection voyage would be dangerous, and they don't have a full-time navy you know.

The Commodore called then, to speak to Ivan, and they chatted for a while before the Quaddie Group Leader came back and agreed to the arrangement: to board _Constellation_ first and see the Commodore and the sensor logs, then visit _Hawk_ to agree a proper inspection - including the captured pirate vessel, _Beltane Ghost_.

Unfortunately Ivan now had to refine his plans for Captain Kershaw and his men. It was going to end up with negotiation, Ivan knew it would - bloody diplomacy! Ah, but they had a diplomat in-system! He got a call through to Graff Station and explained the situation to the young Barrayaran Consul and arranged for a diplomatic solution to be negotiated at a distance

The Quaddies visited the _Toscane Constellation_, and were apparently satisfied with what the Commodore told them, and what they saw on the ships scanner logs. Ivan then submitted to a visit from the Quaddie Group Leader, Grant Four. The Quaddie was calmer now, probably relieved that his inspection was now to be a peaceful confirmation process rather than a bloody conflict. In any case he came aboard with an aid, who stayed silent and took notes of everything - both of them wore float harnesses, rather than sitting in the cup shaped float chairs used aboard the gravity sections of their space station. Naturally their ships would not need any internal gravity, which must improve their efficiency and performance. Ivan increased his estimate of their ships armament and manoeuvrability accordingly - they might be more of a threat than they looked. Interesting.

Ingersol had already tracked the in-system ships at high boost, coming out to meet them. They used the officers mess for their meeting and Grant Four got straight down to business as soon as Ivan and Renshaw were seated, the two Quaddies remained floating near the table.

"My congratulations and apologies Captain Vorpatril. Your Commodore explained how you defeated these pirates. It seems that you have done us a service, and I will confirm this when I return from my inspection. You will please proceed to Union station, and be met at the halfway point by a security vessel. Before you leave though, I must inspect your patrol ships, because we were not informed of this new design, and because I must asses the possible threat and your damage. I also need to see your prisoners, where are they?"

Ivan had expected it. So, "I am perfectly willing for you to visit each of my ships for an escorted inspection, but certain conditions will apply - as you'll appreciate, we have our military secrets, weapons configuration and so on. I understand you desire to see everything, but we must observe standard practices eh?" he smiled confidently.

Grant Four objected automatically, "I must be allowed to inspect for any gross threats to our system and stations Captain."

"I can see your point, but we can only agree to standard protocols - our Consul should be able to agree that with your superiors."

"I will ask my superior as you say, but we must be allowed to see your prisoners now," he looked dogged about this point.

Ivan opened his hands across the table, "Well, naturally you may see them, and perhaps you'll have some information that could be useful in their trials - but I must be clear with you - they are OUR prisoners, by right of capture - they must be tried for attacking our fleet, and that is a matter for a Barrayaran court."

The Quaddie frowned and reiterated the need to see them. Ivan had them escorted across to the _Soletta_ to view the men detained there. Grant Four soon returned, as expected, to complain that the pirate captain was not there.

Ivan explained that he had interrogated the man and would be happy to forward a transcript of the session, however he had decided that having the pirate aboard such a small naval vessel, and conscious was an unnecessary security risk, so he had taken a command decision to freeze him and his leuitenants - for revival and trial back at Barrayar.

For a moment the Quaddie was speechless, but he recovered soon enough and spluttered, "But, but, you can't do that!"

Ivan just opened his hands in leu of pointing out the obvious fact that he already had, "You may inspect the cryo-storage, but I cannot allow removal or revival until we reach home. It's not an unheard of precaution even here, surely?" Surely it _was _unheard of, as Ivan knew very well!

"Not unheard... Of course it it! How can you justify.."

"That pirate attack cost me three men's lives and a lot of damage to my ships, so I don't much care about the man's feelings."

"... gross infringement of his human rights!"

"And the rights of my men? Well, we'll have to agree to differ."

"We will not! I will lodge a complaint..." then the man seemed to get hold of his temper, "If I weren't already committed to our voyage I'd escort you back to see that point clarified, however I have other duties - but it is not something we would ever allow here."

"Then it's lucky that it was done in neutral space - and unlucky that your neighbouring system was infested with pirates in the first place." Ivan lowered his voice to a more conciliatory tone, "Look, these things do happen - since no one can afford to patrol the whole nexus, eh? As you say, there are different rules here and there, and I believe the accepted convention is that pirates may be summarily executed during a battle, and that surviving pirates are dealt with according to the laws and customs of their captors, or the laws of the system in which they are captured..."

"Our system..."

"Is not currently recognised as having legal jurisdiction over that system, or it would have been better policed, no doubt. Perhaps I should speak with our Consul and see if Barrayar might support a claim to colonise the system?"

Grant Four sighed in frustration, "Already bogged down by Orient and the others," then more eagerly, "But you'd support it?"

Ivan smiled tightly in supposed sympathy, not entirely false, "Personally, yes, and I will be mentioning it in my report," much good that would do, "but as you know, it's a matter of diplomacy, or politics if you will."

The Quaddie frowned sourly and swore, "Politics! Self interest maybe - though I don't see who else it would harm but the pirates. It's not the first time we've had trouble there either, though I will admit they seemed a hard bunch, too many ships to just be independents."

"A good point Group Leader, and another thing I'll be highlighting in my report. Now then, did you want to take a look at the pirate, or have you had enough of them - I know I have!" Ivan confided, one naval officer to another.

Grant Four shook his head tiredly, "It's my duty Captain. For my own report, you know," and for the first time the Quaddie showed a hint of humour, "We'd be happy to take him off your hands, but I can see you want him to pay for the death of your crewmen," he hesitated before asking, "As a favour Captain, outside of politics and diplomacy... Although we are a peaceful species, we fight when necessary and..."

"I know of the Quaddie reputation in battle Group Leader, and respect it, believe me."

"Well then, it's just that I would appreciate it if you would pass on any intelligence you er, extract from the pirates, if it relates to any threat to my system's security. We need trade, and we take the safety of out visitors very seriously, but it is hard to support a full time navy when we are so few."

Ivan was surprised at the Quaddie's admission - not that it disclosed anything confidential at all. He seemed genuine though, and after a pause for thought on consequences Ivan said, "I'll do what I can Group Leader. I know there have been incidents in the past, but as far as I know, my government and the emperor himself are quite well disposed towards you."

Grant Four relaxed a little more, "Well then Captain, if you could show me the pirates, then I will be on my way."

"Of course," Ivan stood and led them out of the officer's mess.

* * *

During the voyage across the Quaddie system, the Commodore was able to negotiate authority for the rest of his fleet to continue direct to Graff Station, the main trading post for the Quaddie home system, and the interface to the wider galactic nexus. Now they were now in a safe system Urquart delegated temporary command to the Captain of the _Toscane Soletta _support ship, who'd have more time than the proper trade ships' captains would. The Commodore and the Constellation's VIP passengers were all angling to make any new high level contacts that they could, in the Union government.

Meanwhile the Barrayaran Consul, Dmitri Corbeau, was shuttled over to Union Station to help any diplomatic negotiations.

After reaching Union Station Ivan was met at the airlock by Consul Corbeau and Senior Sealer Greenlaw. He recognised the Quaddie's name from Miles' old mission report and figured she must be Grant Four's superior, as well as the Union government's most experienced outlander liaison, used to negotiating with the Barrayarans, starting with Miles.

She looked old, but commanding and very alert. Union Station had no gravity in any sections - if you visited, then you met the Quaddie on the own terms. Few outlander traders were ever invited here.

The _Toscane Constellation_ hadn't docked, because they were unlikely to be offloading any large cargo, so they sent a shuttle across.

Since _Hawk_ had docked first, Sealer Greenlaw led the parade across the docks to another airlock to meet the Komarran delegation. They were delayed because some of the passengers were slow getting the hang of freefall manoeuvring, and Ivan thought he caught a fleeting amused smirk on Greenlaw's lips. Commodore Urquart introduced the three representatives that Greenlaw had allowed, Ser Kensley, Rebecca Toscane and Captain Hyat of the _Superior_, representing the other independent trader's interests. Ivan could see the passengers were all unused to free fall. Ivan could manage, as could the Commodore and Hyat - Kensley was getting the hang of it, but Rebecca Toscane couldn't seem to control her spin and kept over compensating. Ivan floated across, caught a nearby grab handle with one hand and as gently as he could, her arm with his other hand.

He pulled her over to the grab handle, "It takes some getting used to Ma'am, and it's best not to make sudden moves until you're anchored firmly."

The Commodore nodded gratefully, while the other two Komarrans just looked relieved. Corbeau looked puzzled at the byplay, and Greenlaw pretended to ignore it and led them off towards the docks' exit hatch.

The meeting room was only a short distance from the dock, which Ivan suspected was more for containment of outlanders than for outlander convenience. He'd expected something larger and half expected a spherical room; though curved panels would be a more difficult engineering process. The door was in the centre of the wall though and they did use the whole volume. Greenlaw took the centre of the wall opposite to the door, flanked by her three aids, or an aid and two plain clothed guards, Ivan suspected.

Ivan led Rebecca to a grab handle by the door, and took his position above and to her right. Consul Dmitri Corbeau took position on the opposite side of the door, while the Commodore Urquart, Kensley and Captain Hyat took places halfway along the left hand wall.

The Commodore opened proceeding by asking how they could help the Quaddie government.

Sealer Greenlaw responded, "First of all, Captain Vorpatril, are you related to Admiral Eugin Vorpatril, who commanded trade fleet escort, ten years ago?"

"My uncle, and Miles Vorkosigan's my cousin."

"Lord Vorkosigan? Then are you related to the emperor as well?"

"Indirectly yes, but don't let all the Lording stuff put you off - we're actually quite down to earth you know," then he realised that didn't make sense here.

"Lord Vorkosigan left a significant amount of clearing up in his wake Captain - though I admit that he did get results, I won't stand for any repetition of his methods."

"Well, no, I guess I can understand that, although as I understand it the situation wasn't of his making. Now, what can I help you with Sealer Greenlaw - you, or your government, requested this meeting?"

She bit her tongue on something before restarting, "I have Group Leader Grant Four's report and the _Constellation's_ log of your battle - but they do not contain any assessment of why the pirates were there, or if they were after anything specific, or just seeking to waylay defenceless merchant ships. I would say that your fleet is rather better defended than most - and I'm somewhat surprised that they decided to take you on Captain," and nodding towards Urquart, "Commodore."

Ivan also nodded to the Commodore, "I was given my command a while back, but only joined the Commodore's fleet six weeks ago," he hesitated, but couldn't see a better way forward, "Our intelligence department had some inkling of trouble in the area, though in no great detail - so I was given two additional ships for this voyage and warned to be especially careful between Orient and here, as it seemed that some merchant ships were unaccounted for, so there were rumours of pirates. In fact the name of Randal's Rangers had been mentioned, but not confirmed," he lied. Although there were raised eyebrows from the Komarrans, they remained silent.

The Komarran's reaction hadn't been missed by Greenlaw however, "So you used the merchant fleet as bait to lure the pirates in? Without knowing their strength? That seems quite reckless to me Captain - were you truly so ill informed, or is there more that you'd care to relate?"

"Well, as I told your Group Leader, I can't disclose the full technical specifications, but my ships are from a new class - very advanced and more powerful than they look."

"Captain, even though the scanner logs do not have much data on the close fighting, I could tell there was something odd about the way you dealt with the two big ships. Some new weapon I presume," she made a small wave with her upper left hand, "which makes me nervous of letting your ships dock, or even get close to our stations," she held her hand up as both Ivan and Kensley opened their mouths to object, Consul Corbeau and the older Kommarans waited calmly, "except that any military ship close enough to dock or even send a pod to a station is already close enough to destroy it, so it is in a sense irrelevant."

This calmed Kensley. Ivan also calmed himself but still felt obliged to say, "Sealer Greenlaw, I am an officer in my Empire's navy, not a pirate! If I ever fired on a civilian station - even a military one that we weren't at war with, then I'd be dismissed the service and probably executed - and deservedly so!"

"That is good to know Captain, though it wouldn't be of very much comfort to any one on such a station would it?"

A hint of a smile flickered across Ivan's lips before he answered, "A valid point Sealer Greenlaw. So it's lucky for you that we dealt with that pirate fleet before they could come and bother you here, don't you think?"

That didn't go down well with the Barryaran Consul, or the Komarrans, but Greenlaw smiled ironically and retorted, "Bringing us back to your more detailed explanation of why you were there and how you achieved such a victory."

Touche. Ivan smiled at her appreciatively and nodded, "Ma'am, it's what we train for. I was assigned good men to go with the good ships, and we ran some useful tactical training exercises with our new ships, so that when it mattered we knew just how to use them to greatest effect. I don't know how much of our history you are aware of..?"

Greenlaw smirked, "I've done my homework Captain - The Cetagandan invasion, their withdrawal, Komarr, Hagans Hub, and of course my own personal experience - which was somewhat mixed, you understand?"

"Yes, quite. So you know then that we have good reason to keep ourselves well defended and to worry about other people like the Cetagandans, though they seem quiescent at the moment."

"Yes, I do understand, but that doesn't quite answer my question Captain."

"In what way Sealer Greenlaw?"

"Specifically, you didn't just defend yourselves against those pirates, you annihilated them," she raised her eyebrows inviting further explanation.

"Oh! I thought - well, that was what I meant about our history..." he'd been going to mention why they'd invaded Komarr, so he had to rephrase on the fly, "It wouldn't have been good manners to stir up that hornets nest and then breeze right on past, leaving them behind - they might have bothered you later on, or any other trade fleets." _Not his best speech!_

It seemed to go down well enough with the Komarrans though, mention of future fleets, and Greenlaw floated thoughtfully before responding, "I don't think I will ever understand Barrayaran manners Captain Vorpatril, but even for you it seems more than just a matter of good manners! Though I suppose the pirates deserved it, though I probably shouldn't say so, since we do not agree with the death penalty here."

Ivan just inclined his head.

Now Corbeau spoke up, "Sealer Greenlaw, I understand your concerns with the escort ships, and we are perfectly willing to comply with any reasonable restrictions, however I do not think that the merchant ships should be penalised since we Barrayarans are simply escorting them about their legitimate trade enterprises. After all, if those pirates hadn't attacked them you would presumably not have had any particular concerns about the fleet's visiting your system at this time?"

She considered his statement. "No, we would not Consul Corbeau." Which left them all wondering just what that meant, and she let them wonder for a couple of seconds before clarifying, "We are not really displeased even with your military escort Captain, and certainly not with the good merchants Consul Corbeau. I do appreciate the value of trade with the greater community, so long as it is peaceful," another ironic twist of the lips, "and though your battle doesn't qualify as peaceful Captain Vorpatril," nodding to Ivan, "we also appreciate that one must sometimes defend peaceful commerce with legitimate force," and now she smiled more openly, "and it is my assessment that your actions have been justified in this case - though final judgement will be dependent upon the report by Group Leader Grant Four, which we should have before you reach Graff Station."

There was a general, satisfied sigh from the visitors.

"Thank you Sealer Greenlaw!" The Commodore said, expressing the combined thanks of the three Komarrans.

"Might we take some more of your time to discuss further trade concerns ma'am?" asked Kensley, beating Captain Hyat by a breath.

"We will discuss that later Ser Kinsley," she stated not unhelpfully, "when two of the other Directors of the Union Board will join us. Now I must discuss another matter with the Consul, Captain Vorpatril may stay."

The Komarrans looked confused, glad of the promise of a further meeting with the Union directors, no less, but uncertain about the reasons for a further discussion with the Barrayarans. They made there way out, escorted by one of the other Quaddies, and with Ser Kensley assisting Rebecca Toscane, who looked back at Ivan as she passed through the door - as though wanting to say something, but more privately.

The door closed on the Komarrans and Greenlaw got right to it, "Grant Four informed me that you, or your government, might be willing to support our petition to colonise the neighbouring system Captain - is this so Consul?"

Corbeau looked confused and Ivan winced because he'd neglected to mention that point in the brief communication they'd had during the crossing to Union Station, "I was expressing more of a personal opinion Ma'am, rather than any official government policy, although perhaps Consul Corbeau might shed some light on the official view?"

Corbeau blinked slowly before taking up the challenge, "I have of course mentioned the current situation, and the recent battle does bring it into more start relief it's true. I will again make my own view plain - of which Sealer Greenlaw is already aware - Captain, you are supportive of the Quaddies' claim?"

"Yes sir, I am. You would know more than I, but from what I do know they seem to be a very law abiding people, and I am not aware of any other group with a better claim on that system than theirs. I know others might prefer that system to remain neutral, but to me it would seem much better to have it under peaceful control rather than being open to another group of pirates making a base there."

Corbeau nodded, "Then under advisement Senior Sealer, I will do my best to support your cause with my government - though at this distance it is not likely to be a rapid process, and in any case we do not hold much sway over the decision."

"It is not so much any direct influence I was trying to encourage Consul Corbeau, so much as to help build a consensus of wider allies to balance any more closely concerned dissenters, and apply indirect pressure on the government of Orient."

Corbeau nodded again, "I will do my best and let you know the response."

"Thank you both," She smiled, apparently satisfied, "And is there anything I might do for you gentlemen?"

Ivan didn't wait to be asked twice, "Well Ma'am, my ships could do with some temporary repairs and though my own crew can carry those out, we will need some parts and supplies..."

"Say no more Captain, I will see that you are assisted, and at reasonable prices too," she smiled.

Corbeau nodded, Ivan smiled back and bowed in appreciation, "Thank you Ma'am."

Corbeau nodded again and said, "Then if that is all Sealer Greenlaw, I'd like to have a quick visit to the Captain's ship to congratulate the crew before we set off for Graff Station - and perhaps make clear the limitations for shore leave?"

"Yes Consul, perhaps that would be a good idea," she was obviously remembering the decade old incidents that led to Miles' involvement and Corbeau's installation as Consul at Graff Station.

They said goodbye again, and the other plain clothes Quaddie guard, as Ivan though of him, led the Barrayarans back to the docks and the _Hawk_'s airlock.

**FOUR**

A few days later Ivan was again met at the airlock when the ship reached Graff station. He looked, but saw no sign of Bel Thorn, a Betan hermaphrodite and one of Miles' best ship captains in his days as an undercover ImpSec agent and Admiral of the Dendarii Free Mercenary company. Bel had also been Miles' unofficial agent during his Auditorial investigations here ten years ago. Well, he could track Bel down later, or visit the Minchenko Ballet and track it down through it's wife Nicol, who still worked in the orchestra there.

Corbeau introduced Ivan to the welcoming party, and explained the delay in the _Toscane_ _Constellation_'s arrival. The big ship was still manoeuvring into a dock on the far side, and the Komarran delegation was only planning to disembark nearer to the official reception time, when they were to be welcomed by a local merchant work group - a Quaddie term for a commercial federation of local merchants who dealt with downsiders, as the Quaddies termed all legged humans.

The welcome was fairly subdued even by the restrained Quaddie standards - they went to a meeting room in the gravity section nearby and Ivan again explained his actions to protect the merchant fleet.

The security Group Leader, Trevor Three, was most interest in the finality of the battle, "You're sure that none of them got away?"

"I'm as sure as I can be," Ivan emphasised, "but your own security ships took over the pirate base, and captured a few prisoners that were stranded there," which was a slight worry, though hopefully containable, "there were no other ships, and the tally from what their and our own prisoners said backs that up."

"That's a relief!"

A few of the others smiled, and Ivan wasn't sure if they all agreed or were just were just being supportive of the security man's worries.

"Have you had other problems with pirates then?" Ivan asked.

"Not really," Trevor answered, oddly reticent, "But there have been some rumours..."

"There's always rumours Trev," said the docks boss, who's name Ivan had forgotten.

"I know that," Trevor responded slightly snappishly, "But this time we were hearing the same story from several sources, and not just from those coming through the Orient route either."

"Well, true enough, but they might have heard it here, or from someone leaving us through their route."

"I know, I know, but I just felt it was something more than rumour, and the Captain confirms they had a whole fleet - why would they need that just for merchant ships eh?"

"We supposed that they had some intelligence of our route," Ivan posited.

"Really?" asked the security man, "From how long ago?"

"I don't know. We'd heard of them some time ago - not me personally, but I was told before we set out, through our trade department," a small lie, "that there'd been an unusual amount of trouble near here."

"Well, they got that right - I only wish our government was so well informed, or at least would listen to what we told them."

"Governments!" Ivan commiserated.

"They're getting too big for their pants that lot," murmured one of the merchants who'd come along unofficially to welcome them ahead of the formal trade meeting.

"Stow it Gerry," the docks boss whispered.

Ivan felt uncomfortable now, but raised his eyebrows in encouragement, "The Directors?"

"Them and the other bureaucrats!" Gerry hissed.

"Enough!" Trevor growled, "Sorry Captain: not your problem."

"No, but if there's some issue that might affect trade, well - I'm sure the Komarran delegation will be interested - perhaps they can help somehow?"

"I don't see how," Gerry said, "What could they do?"

"Enough!" Repeated Trevor.

"Well, it's your decision," Ivan temporised, "as long as there's no threat to the merchant ships?"

"Absolutely not Captain," Trevor asserted forcefully. Gerry looked more dubious.

Ivan chose to ignore the merchant for now, and they discussed his own ships' needs, fuel, water, food and engineering supplies. After he left the room, and heard their raised voices before he and Corbeau were far down the corridor with their escort, one of Trevor three's security officers.

Ivan invited Corbeau aboard for a drink, though really just for a private conversation. They went to the mess room and Ivan chased his off duty officers out and handed the Consul a cup of coffee, "What did you make of all that Consul sir?"

"Call me Dmitri when we're not meeting the Quaddies Captain - and they don't really take all our titles very seriously you know?"

Ivan waved that away, "This unrest?"

"I've heard those rumours of course, and passed them on, to the trade department?" Ivan waved that away as well, and Corbeau smiled his understanding and continued, "Well, Quaddies grumble about government like anyone else, though I'd say theirs stacks up against the best of them, in their own way."

"They do alright for a democracy, in space and with no planetary manufacturing base or industry to build from."

Corbeau smiled, reassured by the other man's evident respect for Quaddies. Corbeau had married one, and had two Quaddie children about who's future he occasionally worried. He had a feeling his worry quotient was going to be rising more than expected, even with the early age of Quaddie pubescence.

"Garnet Nine has got us six tickets to the ballet tomorrow night, if you'd care to attend, the Commodore and a few of those merchants as well?"

"Oh? Right, yes that'd be very nice - I'll ask the Commodore to organise them - is that six tickets in total, or..."

"I have my own season ticket, and I assumed you'd attend as my guest - Garnet dances, so the six tickets are for the Komarrans."

"Right, good - tell the Commodore, and let you have the names later, or maybe tomorrow morning if he can't sort it out tonight, what with their reception - will you be attending that?"

"Are you?"

"I don't think so - it'll be mostly trade negotiations, so unless I'm asked to attend I won't - the Commodore is well aware of any security concerns, generally speaking. They don't seem to appreciate my presence any more, after I er... Well, I happened to say something about the price of wood on Barrayar and it seems some people weren't aware how much forrest we have - anyway the Commodore agreed that he'd sit in on my behalf and send a transcription across after every meeting - which my second officer checks. Come to think of it I should work out, or maybe ask him who else can do it now he's commanding the _Ghost_."

"Yes - the Rangers' ship - what will you do with the ship?"

"Take it back to Barrayar for them to check it over, along with it's Captain."

"I was surprised about that - though I understand that..."

"We had to keep him under wraps, incommunicado - didn't want to risk the Quaddies questioning him. ImpSec wants to drain him back home," Ivan was feeling tired, he hadn't slept properly since the battle, "his head, of information that is."

Corbeau looked at him sympathetically, "I got that Captain - are you all right?"

"I will be. It's just that, well - I haven't lost men in battle before - not like that, not with me sending them into action, with my own plan."

Corbeau stopped smiling, "I'm sorry Captain, I didn't know it was you're first battle - but surely you did very well?"

"Not my first battle sir, Dmitri, but it was the first time commanding more than one ship, and with overall command, strategic, planning from the outset. Can't really lay off any blame y'see?"

Ivan took a long, deep breath and exhaled before smiling nervously, "It does seem different - silly I suppose, since they die whoever gives the order, and for the life of me I can't think how I could have done it much better, not without seeing the future!"

"I'm sorry Captain, I never had command experience myself - I was just a junior pilot and..."

"And I read Miles' report Dmitri - you entered an enemy ship buck naked and faced down a Cetegandan agent armed with a flesh eating virus, or bacteria or whatever, and saved thousands of lives..."

"As you just did - save thousands of lives I mean - at least if you count the Quaddies, or hundreds in the merchant fleet at least."

"Good of you to say so, but it's not the same."

"What is this Captain - a pissing contest?" Corbeau asked with a softening smile, "Your cousin helped me out anyway."

"Yeah, well, he saved ten thousand at... another place. Sorry Dmitri - I don't know what's got into me - and I'm not even drunk, yet."

"Ha! Well Captain, Ivan?" Ivan nodded, "If you need someone to talk to over a few drinks, I'd be glad to oblige - though maybe another time - I should show up for that trade meeting, even if I don't stay for the whole thing."

"Oh, yes, right - well, as you say, I should let you go and get ready - it's only a couple of hours now," Ivan rose, then sat again, abruptly, "But I was forgetting - the Quaddie's unrest - what do you make of that?"

"I'll ask around later, but my initial impression is that Gerry's pissed at some decision affecting his business and Trevor's still growing into his new rank - so probably nothing substantial - but I'll ask the Commodore's opinion of the Directors. He's experienced and should be able to sniff out anything governmental or bureaucratic I'd think. I'll let you know what I find at the ballet, or before if there's anything important."

"Good, and thanks for listening to my maundering Dmitri."

"Not a problem Ivan - and how is your cousin doing these days - I've been watching reports of his progress as an Imperial Auditor with some interest."

"Yes, he's done well! I think he's almost as happy in his job as he is as a father," Ivan felt a tinge of jealousy about the fatherhood role, even though he enjoyed his status as a favourite uncle, though a little more respect might be welcome - and maybe forthcoming after his recent exploits? He smiled, until he remembered the cost of his success.

Corbeau smiled, secure in his own fatherhood, and attendant thoughts of his wife, "He sent me a picture of his twins not long after their birth you know?"

"No, I didn't know."

"Yes, and Lady Ekaterin keeps in touch with my wife too - it's quite flattering in a way..."

"Not them." Ivan stated definitively.

"Beg pardon?" Corbeau queried, surprised at Ivan vehemence.

"No! I don't mean it like that man! No, it's just that they don't play politics - well, that's not entirely true - Miles can move with the best of them, but they wouldn't send pictures of their children to you unless they meant it, and Ekaterina is no politician. She's very sharp of course; and can hold her own when she has to. A quick study too, as m'mother says, but not a politician at all."

Corbeau looked at him, surprised, "But Surely Captain Vorpatril - Lord Vorpatril, you move in those circles, heck you probably know more than I do - in fact, I'm surprised you didn't get into those trade meetings yourself!"

"Me? Political? Are you joking?"

"Captain?" Corbeau paused, a little worried, "Perhaps we should leave this until we have more information?"

Ivan took the hint and agreed, and Corbeau left the ship, promising to let Ivan know how the trade meeting went.

Ivan now noticed a similar worried expression on Renshaw's face, and he went to the sick bay and asked the medic for some sleeping pills. If two such competent officers were worried, maybe he should do something about his lack of sleep.

**FIVE**

Corbeau reported a productive trade meeting, with an absence of the trader Gerry, and the Commodore had sent a direct confirmation of the Komarran's attendance at the ballet the next evening. He wasn't really a big fan of ballet, but it was a necessary duty, and even if he didn't relish the company, they would be subdued by the situation, and he would leave them to it shortly after it finished - he could legitimately claim the need to check on ship repairs.

The day progressed, as did the repairs on _Falcon_ and _Harrier_. So Ivan donned his dress uniform for the ballet, checked the timing with the Commodore and left instructions for Renshaw to contact him if there was anything at all requiring his attention. He rolled his shoulders waiting for the air lock to cycle, as he remembered the amusement in his first officers eyes.

Although the Quaddies had been good hosts so far, they had insisted on strict limits on shore leave and suggested that the air locks be closed when not in frequent use. It was irritating, but in view of their history it was to be unexpected.

He made his way across the loading chamber and through to the Constellation's dock, and arrived in time to see the Komarrans exiting - good, no waiting for anyone.

He had to admit the Komarrans cleaned up well, the Commodore in his Toscane fleet uniform, and the others in evening wear, including Rebecca Toscane's black pant suit which set off her dark good looks really well. Ivan had double checked with the Commodore, to ensure she was made aware that the Minchenko theatre where the ballet was performed was in the free fall part of the station, and this precluded gravity specific wear such as skirts. He smiled at the thought, before controlling his expression and his imagination - this was work!

They made their way to the inner airlock, met Consul Corbeau who'd guide them via the best route through the gravity sections, to arrive as close as possible to the theatre before they had to travel a short way in free fall. Ivan asked about that.

"It gives a buffer space around the theatre so that any downsider who gets immediately sick will do so before they reach the auditorium. A good idea in my experience," Kensley raised his eyebrows in query, "Yes, it does happen - and though the Quaddie theatre staff deal with it very efficiently, it's still embarrassing - but no where near as messy as if someone, well, you can imagine if someone was ill in the auditorium, it's such a huge open volume to have to clean up."

Thoughtful looks, tempered by a little amusement, then they were passing through the airlock to the theatre's free fall foyer. Ivan seemed to have become Rebecca's chosen escort, so he guided her through the foyer after the Consul and their Quaddie usher, to a good private box near the centre of the main inner wall - if anyone did have a queasy stomach, the sight through the huge plexiglass wall into star spangled space would have triggered their nausea Ivan thought, as they strapped in and checked their program viewers.

The performance was every bit as impressive as Ivan had been told. Corbeau had booked a restaurant afterwards and introduced his Quaddie wife, Garnet Five and their good friends Nicol and Bel Thorne. Although Bel was now retired from being an ImpSec agent Ivan guessed he would still be worth talking to about Randal's Rangers, so he did.

But Bel couldn't add much, beyond the rumour that the Rangers' old commander, Cavillo, had passed through Quaddie space some years earlier, after being ousted from power by her mercenary underlings, though Bel hadn't seen her.

The dinner was enjoyable, and apart from his chat with Bel, Ivan had taken his duties as Rebecca Toscane's escort seriously, comparing previous semi- diplomatic missions he'd been on, to Cetaganda, Earth and several other planets. She in turn had related a few exotic social outings from a previous voyage 'in her youth'.

Ivan said, "Last year?" teasingly, and received full on flutter of her eye lashes, he smiled reflexively and was about to follow up with something smoother, until he remembered his resolution not to mix business with pleasure, particularly on this voyage. He smiled again, a little sadly, which didn't seem to deter her, in fact she seemed intrigued.

* * *

Later, alone in his own cabin aboard _Hawk_ he remonstrated with himself.

"Sure she's attractive, but she reminds me of those two Cetagandan Haut women - although that was probably the Miles effect! He just projects some sort of field of intrigue and danger - and not in a good way! It's like it magnetically attracts trouble. Anyway, Rebecca Toscane's a cousin of the Empress, not some free and easy galactic lady."

He looked ironically, down towards his waist, "So down boy! Besides, I can't afford to screw up this command, or I won't get another - there's far too few around these days. And by the way - Stop talking to yourself!"

He threw himself onto his bunk and banged his head - he swore quietly and tried to think of anything but Rebecca bloody Toscane, "That blow to the head is meant to knock her out of it," he told himself, "Not underline her presence! And stop talking to yourself!"

He decided he should steer clear of Rebecca Toscane, and the possible threat to his career - at least until they got back to Barrayaran space.

He lay back, closed his eyes, and thought of counting goldfish in a fountain - that should put him to sleep - except they kept moving!

* * *

He arranged a dinner in the best restaurant in the gravity section, with his senior officers and the Komarran Captains and VIP's to celebrate their recent victory, being sure to make clear his officers were more responsible for it than himself. Unfortunately this just seemed to encourage Rebecca's growing fascination, so Ivan asked Renshaw to have him paged so he could escape her attentions without giving offence. He wasn't sure he'd succeeded.

At another more private, almost secret dinner he introduced his senior officers to the consul and several Quaddie administrators, as well as Bel Thorne - strictly in Bel's official capacity as a Docks manager though. Officers needed to get exposure to widespread connections, in case they ever returned here themselves as captains, and just for experience in mixing with a variety of different Galactics.

He introduced Renshaw to both the Consul, and Bel specifically - as his most senior officer, and because he still felt guilty for assigning him as liaison during the battle. He knew already that Renshaw had read the briefing of Miles' adventure here and the non-classified element of Bel's part in it, so Renshaw did not have to feign interest in meeting Bel, not that Ivan though he'd have to anyway - Renshaw had a high degree of curiosity about everything! They seemed to hit it off quite well socially too and Renshaw was invited to dine with Corbeau, Bel and their wives.

Ivan also managed to meet up with Bel and Nicol Thorn for a relaxing evening, free from any fleet responsibilities. He deliberately didn't ask about Renshaw's later meeting with some of Garnet Five's fellow dancers, because he wasn't sure he wanted to know how well that had gone.

After a few more days, the fleet left - a good time having been had by all, except for a few embarrassing encounters Ivan had with Rebecca Toscane. He really _was_ being a gentleman! Not leading her on at all - in fact he was trying to put her off in any way he could without giving insult.

The voyage to Old Earth was tediously uneventful, and he had to hoard his administrative duties, to stop Renshaw taking them on himself out of boredom, and even exaggerate the load to avoid having to attend a couple of dinners aboard the _Constellation_ - he sent Renshaw instead.

* * *

The fleet left Quaddie space and returned through Orient and Tau Verdi without stopping, having done their trading on the outward leg.

They made orbit around Earth dead on schedule, and Ivan took a shuttle down to meet the Ambassador at the London embassy. It was a new man that he'd not personally met before - Lord Kevin Vorbohn the younger son of the old minister for heavy industry, and clearly a rising star in the diplomatic service.

The city hadn't changed much since his secondment here nearly fifteen years earlier, which had ended shortly after another one of Miles' escapades. The embassy had been redecorated, but seemed otherwise unchanged as he made his way up the steps to the main entrance, past the fish pond fountain of recent nocturnal recollection.

The Ambassador received him in his office with only a few minutes wait, and was joined by the military attache, Sigur Iverson, another man Ivan had never met, though he'd heard something of him from the man's previous posting on the Cetegandan home world; something about gathering useful intelligence on the Cetegandan emperor's tacit plans for some restructuring of the Ghem hierarchy. Intrigue seemed to be second nature to Iverson, and the Ambassador treated him with the urbane respect of one professional for another.

After the Ambassador welcomed Ivan officially, he nodded to Iverson to handle the military side of the debrief.

"Since this was to be your next stop at a major Embassy," which inflated the planets real importance, being more diplomatic than military, "I was included in the chain of intelligence, in case we had to lend support for medical emergencies or ship repairs, which I understand is not the case?"

"That was mentioned in my briefing Colonel," Ivan acknowledged, "But as my initial packet indicated, we made some repairs in Quaddie space and our injuries were minor, though we did have a few fatalities. As to our prisoners, well - I think there's no need to trouble the Earth authorities."

"Absolutely not!" The ambassador agreed.

"Quite," Iverson seconded, "But what about our Komarran friends, might they mention such details?"

Ivan had thought of that, "I discussed it with Commodore Urquart, and I think not - none of them want to get mired in a diplomatic incident, besides which as I understand the law, so long as none of them leave the ship, the prisoners are no business of any local space authorities."

"True," agreed Iverson, "but it's always better to avoid any tiresome discussion - there are always liberal elements eager to make a name for themselves, and we aren't as popular as some other Galactics."

The Ambassador frowned, but didn't disagree.

Ivan took them through the action, mentioning that the new patrol ships had performed even better than expected, and that his officers and their crews had upheld the honour of the service in every respect, even during their limited shore leave at Graff Station.

"Please see that they do the same here Captain," the Ambassador requested.

"Certainly sir, I wanted to ask about any social duties there might be for me and my officers?"

"There will be a dinner to welcome you and the Komarran trade fleet of course - did you have any other requests in mind?"

"Not at all, and naturally the Komarrans will make their own arrangements too, but the young VIP's aboard Toscane Constellation might appreciate any introductions you could make - though I may be somewhat busy with my own duties..."

Iverson looked at him curiously, "Your duties Captain - don't they include the furthering of commercial enterprise for imperial subjects, such as the Komarrans?"

"Naturally, and I think the Ambassador can help them make useful contacts..."

The Ambassador had now realised the point and followed with his own enquiry, "I thought your ships had already been repaired Captain."

Ivan was embarrassed, "The fact is that one of the Komarran ladies, Rebecca Toscane, seems to have taken a shine to me and although she is attractive and pleasant enough, the fact is that I don't want to become involved with a relative of the empress. If I say the wrong thing, it could scupper my career. She's already demonstrated a clear er, she just won't listen to reason sir - keeps insisting that I saved her life, and I'm some sort of hero you see?"

"I see. A romantic," the Ambassador observed.

"Well, there's that, but I think she also has an inflated idea of my relation to the Emperor."

Iverson smirked, "An eye on the throne is it? Business connections?"

"Something like that," Ivan admitted, "In any case sir," to the Ambassador, "I think we should help them as much as we can, as productive for their business - taxes as well, in the future..."

"And keep them away from you?" suggested Iverson.

"If you'd be so kind," Ivan bowed in his seat to each man, and smiled ingratiatingly.

The Ambassador frowned, "I would normally leave you to clear up your own mess Captain Vorpatril - but as you say, the young lady is a relation of the Empress, whom I met year before last, and I'd hate for anything to disturb her in her condition," referring to the next imperial child's arrival, "or anything untoward to reflect on my bailiwick," Iverson nodded and the Ambassador agreed, "Very well Captain, we'll keep them entertained for you - though you'll have to come up with your own excuses, and make them convincing. And how will you keep this up after you leave Earth?"

"It's our last long layover sir, so I think I can find sufficient reasons to keep aloof after this - we'll be making a rapid transit through Tau Ceti and Escobar, aren't expected to take more than a day's crossing each system, and then we'll be back in our own territory and I can busy myself finalising reports."

"Is there anything left to write?" asked Iverson, amused.

"A thorough revamp may be needed Colonel, and some tabulation once the Commodore sends over the trade figures. Accounts were never my strong point."

The Ambassador smirked, "Perhaps the young lady could help you with the figures?"

"Sir!" Ivan chuckled despite himself, "I think it's best if I struggle with them myself."

"Character building no doubt," the Ambassador stood and the meeting was over, "I will notify you of the details of social engagements, but see that you send someone presentable in your place, and you _will_ attend the main dinner yourself," he instructed sternly, before relenting, "I shall arrange for you to be seated away from Miss Toscane."

Ivan shook the proffered hands, "Thank you sir, Colonel, I'll see you again at the dinner."

"Yes, we didn't fix a date until we had news of your safe escape, so it'll be this Friday. I look forward to meeting the young lady myself Captain, I confess that I am now quite intrigued."

Iverson smirked, "Remind their Commodore about not mentioning prisoners eh Captain?"

"Will do Colonel, and I'll see you soon - Mr Ambassador," Ivan bowed politely, nodded to the Colonel and made his escape.

**SIX**

One of Ivan's genuine concerns was the state of his ordnance stocks. The ships were down to around thirty percent of their capacity, and would be hard put to fend off any serious attack by more than two ships. There had been difficulties in securing weapon supplies at the Quaddie station since the own systems were not compatible with Quaddies only had older model missiles. Earth was a military backwater, and the Ambassador had not been able to secure the necessary approval for the offensive missile replenishment. So although they managed to stock their defensive silos they were still trying to thrash out a coherent defensive plan for traversing Jacksonian space when the official reception came around. It did help with his excuses, and gave him a reason for escaping Rebecca on the occasion she cornered him during the post prandial melee. He spotted a Marilacan military attache and approached him enthusiastically.

"Major Knott isn't it?" the Major nodded sharply, eyes widening in query, "Captain Vorpatril of the Barrayaran escort," Knott nodded at the obvious confirmation, after all the dinner was in the Komarran's honour, and the escort's victory was now common knowledge, "I was wondering if you might have any contacts in the arms industry here - you see we're a little short of some ordnance after the recent action, and the Earthers are being a bit er, cautious about restocking us you see?"

The man relaxed, though Ivan couldn't imagine why he'd seemed so tense, "Well Captain," Knott smiled, "it just so happens that I do have a contact - though it's amongst the Martian defence force and so you might not want to..."

"Ah, yes, maybe not then," the Martians were not getting along well with the Earth authorities just now, so any contact with them might be inadvisable, diplomatically speaking, "Thanks for the suggestion though."

The Marilacan hesitated then asked, "When are you leaving Captain?"

Puzzled, Ivan prevaricated, "I was hoping to get away fairly soon," the man looked disappointed, and Ivan began to suspect he was dealing with a clumsy seduction, "half an hour or so," well, it took all sorts, though he hadn't thought...

"I meant when will your fleet be leaving?"

"Probably about two weeks Major," cautiously.

The Major looked relieved, "Then I may be able to help you Captain," he smiled, "we have our own trade fleet and escort arriving in ten days, and I believe we may be able to trade some ordnance - subject to agreement by the escort commander of course."

"Of course Major er, that's very kind of you - I appreciate it, though I don't know er,"

A dawning realisation crossed Knott's face, "Relax Captain, I don't want anything but normal trade rules - after all, Marilac would still be a Cetegandan satrapy if it weren't for Barrayaran aid - so the least we can do is help you out in turn."

Ah, Dagoola. Miles again, but best not to bring that up, "That's very kind Major - I truly appreciate it. I hope we can help you out if you're ever in this position yourself."

"No need Captain, we've learnt our lesson I assure you, thanks to Barrayaran tutelage."

The Marilacan military still studied Barrayaran campaigns obsessively, since they'd joined the Barrayarans as the second planet to throw off a Cetegandan invasion force. So that explained the sudden helpfulness, and helped Ivan to trust the man's motives too. Good, "That will be very much appreciated Major - please contact my ship and we'll discuss payment - is there anything specific?"

"Well Captain, I understand security must be maintained, but I also understand from what details we have that your squadron acquitted itself very well against what would normally be considered a superior force. If you could er..."

Ivan pursed his lips in quandary. Certainly he could not reveal technical details but perhaps, "I could mention it to the Ambassador, and to my superiors when I get home?"

"That's all I ask Captain. I think we should stick together you know - I can't say that I trust the news from Ceteganda."

Ivan tried to look knowledgeable, "Of course, I understand."

"If they'll do that to their own Ghem, then what might they do to us if they decide to expand again?"

"What indeed? Is your escort strengthened then?"

"That's why I think they may be able to spare some ordnance Captain. We've been expanding our weapons industry as a necessary backstop to support defence and escort duties, as your own empire still does. One can't depend on outside manufacture Captain."

"Well, quite, of course not - so your weapons sector is doing well?" Ivan spotted Iverson across the room and eyed him significantly over the Major's shoulder, while the man considered his response. Iverson nodded and headed towards them curiously.

"We're still dependent on Beta and the Illyricans mostly, for ship building - though we have orbital yards that can produce patrol ships now - which is why I'm particularly interested in your own ships - small, fast and powerful as I understand from the reports?"

Iverson would be there in seconds, "Yes, they're good escort ships - but if you're expecting an invasion force you'd want something bigger."

Iverson arrived,"Invasion Captain Vorpatril? What's this about?"

"Nothing local Colonel - but the Major here was mentioning the recent Cetegandan problems," Ivan hoped that wasn't too vague, considering he hadn't any clue what they were talking about!

"The executions?" Iverson asked.

"Those and the wider restructuring Colonel Iverson - we've been considering the different interpretations, militarily - as I'm sure you have been?"

"They are inscrutable, but surely they're unlikely to make any major move so soon after such a house cleaning."

"Maybe not soon, but now's they time to prepare if they are planning an expansion. They're long thinkers you know."

"Of course," Iverson looked at Ivan meaningfully, "but as you know, they can be subtle - the Haut I mean - so with the Ghem hierarchy being restructured, I'd more concerned with less conventional attacks."

This worried the Major, "Less conventional?"

"The screaming bird?"

Now the Major looked really uncomfortable, "Their bio-weapons division?"

"Well," the Colonel spread his arms, "nothing is quite that simple where Cetegandan genetics is concerned is it? They aren't limited to military attacks after all, and with five planets as a financial base they could bring commercial pressures to bear, as a distraction if nothing else."

Ivan was impressed at the Colonel's subtlety, and he seemed to have successfully distracted the Major too.

"You think they'll try an undermine our economy before they attack?"

Iverson rocked his hand, "If they are even set on expansion this generation, which I personally doubt, then after such a restructuring in their military classes I'd expect them to use other means to soften any target - and that would give us warning at least."

The Major was deep in thought.

"If you'll excuse us Major, I think the Ambassador needs to speak with the Captain. A pleasure, as always Major," and Iverson led the way to freedom.

"You've not met the Major before Captain?" he asked Ivan as they bypassed the Ambassadors group of supplicants.

"No, but he did seem willing to help with my ordnance shortage."

"Oh?"

"Seems there's a Marilacan fleet inbound, and the escorts may be able to spare some missiles for us."

"Be careful Captain, the Major's no pushover."

"He seems quite friendly to us, thankful for our support during the Cetegandan occupation, you know."

"He's too young to have been personally involved, and too canny to allow such a thing to influence his actions."

"Well, he did ask about my patrol ship design, but I gave nothing away - though we can always do with allies, can't we?"

"The Marilacans have their own priorities. We can't save everyone Captain, and your current responsibility is to Barrayar and the Komarran trade fleet."

"I am well aware of that Colonel - and I can defend them better if I get my ordnance restocked."

"At what price Captain?"

"I will not sacrifice Barrayaran security for any price Colonel - but there's such a thing as too much paranoia - not everyone is our enemy."

"No, but not everyone is a friend either."

"I will take your warning under advisement Colonel Iverson - and what is the Ambassador's opinion? Of Marilacan stance towards us, and of the Cetegandan upheaval?"

"His Excellency is due to speak with the Cetegandan ambassador tomorrow, and he'll enquire about the Ghem situation, but I doubt he'll get any meaningful answer..."

"The Ambassador's a Haut of course?"

"Of course, a second cousin to Emperor Gaija, on the mother's side, and a stickler for diplomatic niceties. I had to ask the Ambassador to press for an audience, and I don't expect we'll learn much from it, but it will give me another chance to pump Ghem Colonel Mijrac."

"Yes, I saw you approach him, but he seemed a bit slippery."

"Here, yes, but at his own embassy he'll have to speak to me."

"Really?"

"It's customary, yes, and I'll find out more even if he avoids me, because he'd have to assign me a junior escort within his embassy anyway."

"Well, good luck with that, and let me know if it affects my escort duties will you?"

"Of course Captain - likewise, let me know if Knott lets anything slip, unlikely as I think that is."

"Yes, of course Colonel. I think I'll make my excuses now and head back to my ship."

"I'll head off Miss Toscane for you Captain," the Colonel smiled, not looking displeased with that duty.

"Thanks Iverson, I appreciate it," and Ivan set off to make his excuses to the Ambassador.

Iverson watched Ivan's departure with some amusement as he chatted with Kelson and Rebecca - she really was quite charming in a jejune sort of a way.

* * *

Ivan assigned Renshaw as his representative for any further social duties, and immersed himself in the administrative details of the escort squadron.

He requested updated reports from each captain and his officers and also asked that every petty officer discuss the new ship's performance with their assigned crewmen to ensure that any build or design faults would be brought to the Admiralty's attention on their return to Barrayar.

He also asked, through the Commodore, for reports from the merchant captains on every aspect of the voyage and battle.

He visited the prisoners aboard the _Soletta_ and checked the security arrangements, which were very tight. The prisoners themselves were a mixed bag, mostly Rangers for years, but with some who'd joined more recently, or taken from merchantmen, as prisoners, and pleaded to join up rather than be spaced, these were techies mostly - men who's skills were valuable and generally had little opportunity of escape.

Ivan felt sick after seeing the tapes and speaking with a few of them, Renshaw had insisted this be incognito - for security reasons.

The tapes of the prisoner interrogation under fast penta had been revealing, though mostly in petty ways - most of them were hardened mercenaries with little moral depth, the exceptions being the merchant techies - some of whom seemed to be just what they said and genuinely decent men - apart from giving aid to the pirates by their work. Ivan was thankful he didn't have to judge those few, because there was very little chance of leniency with pirates. Unless Captain Kershaw could speak convincingly for any of them, all they could expect was a life sentence.

The time passed slowly for Ivan, maybe because he'd never before been a stickler for the administrative side. He consoled himself that all this work would help to strengthen his case the next time a similar command was being filled.

Eventually the Marilacan fleet arrived and he had the negotiations and restocking arrangements to keep him busy for two more days, off and on. Even so, he was running out of legitimate work before their departure came around.

* * *

There was a farewell ball at the London embassy which Ivan felt he had to attend, and it went quite well at first. The ambassador had made sure to seat Rebecca on another table, with a local notable in the Earth's merchant federation, and Ivan arrived late as previously arranged, so he was safe until the meal ended and the dancing started.

Mentally he gritted his teeth as their dance came up and he bowed, she giggled, and the music started. At least it was a proper dance that he knew - a waltz - not some jiggly wriggly new age dance, which was difficult to do in a uniform and still look military. He answered a few questions, apologised for being something of a recluse, blamed pressure of work and agreed that he needed to delegate more - but was dedicated to the safety of the fleet.

He had deliberately not given instructions to page him for an early exit, because he'd decided he really mustn't use that excuse again, but by the third dance he was beginning to regret it. He'd hardly ever turned his nose up to an attractive woman's positive signals, even if they were married, and sometimes that had gotten him into trouble - but Rebecca... Surely she couldn't genuinely be such a giggling air-head? She was on the board of one of the Toscane subsidiaries for Gods sake!

* * *

So Ivan was particularly grateful when Iverson waved from the sidelines, to get his attention. He made his excuses to his partner and gratefully surrendered her to Iverson's Lieutenant for the next dance.

Iverson led him down to the secure communications room before he'd explain the reason for the intervention.

"I just got an order from General Allegre, via Sector HQ - He wants you back on Barrayar a.s.a.p. I'd already sent a report that you'd arrived safely and were due to leave tomorrow - so it seems like he wants you to hurry up."

"Then why not send the order to me directly?"

"Can't you guess?"

Ivan thought before answering, "Not coms compromised surely?"

"Possibly, or else the reason for getting you back is too secret to risk even the slightest chance of interception. So I won't even ask what that might be."

"They sent it by courier?"

"Yes. From Escobar. A lot slower, so either the transmissions are compromised somewhere in between, or it's an unusual sort of message."

"OK, where's the message?"

"Here, use this screen - the cover message is in our normal embassy code, but the data file has your personal flag attached." Iverson showed Ivan to a coms terminal, tapped in the entry code and brought up the covering embassy message. It requested an update on the merchant fleet's status and estimated arrival time, with an encrypted attachment addressed to Ivan. Iverson politely left him alone to read it.

At least it wasn't a bound parchement summons - which would have been some sort of disastrous news. So why by courier? Ivan entered his personal encryption key and the attachment opened. He skimmed through it and was puzzled - there didn't seem to be anything urgent or secret about it at all:

... Received your combat reports... Pleased with escort's performance... Continue planned route... Report to HQ on arrival for further orders.

There was no additional attachment or explanation for the secure routing of the message, and it didn't seem to affect his schedule at all. It was just baffling. But if they'd gone to all this trouble to sent it to him under such security, then it must be important - and the only interpretation he could make was that he should get the fleet back as fast a possible, but without any change of itinerary, which might be noticed by unfriendly observers. Did that include Iverson and the Ambassador? Surely not, but he'd best play it safe.

Right then, what to do first? Get out of here and back to the ship? No, wipe the unencrypted copy first! Then deal with Iverson, call the ship and speak with the Commodore to get things moving before he left. Did that make sense? Well, maybe he could hurry them without explaining...

He caught Iverson's eye and the ImpSec Colonel came over.

"It's not very clear why, and it's nothing to concern you, but they're asking for an ETA, so I'd better get things moving - can I use your coms to my ship please?"

"Of course, and let me know if there's anything else I can do."

"Will do, and thanks for all your help."

He got through to his ship and quickly had them bring forward the scheduled departure time by twelve hours, and had his navigation officer plan a faster route through the uninhabited transit systems. Then he went back to the ball to tell the Commodore... Something.

Protecting the merchant fleet from the Rangers so convincingly meant he could ask for some big favours from the Komarrans in return. He used a few fake 'confidential' hints here and there to get the others onside too.

"I don't have those details but I wouldn't be surprised if it means there are more pirate fleets somewhere out there," safe enough - after all, ImpSec was right about the Rangers one, so... "a quick passage might help us avoid them."

**SEVEN**

Without materially affecting the success of the Komarran Trade fleet's voyage by more than a percentage point's profit Ivan had them back nearly three days early. And with all the rush, he hardly had time for more than passing civilities with Rebecca Toscane, before he was able to boost through Komarran space and the wormhole back to Barrayar and, hopefully some well earned answers.

* * *

When he did make orbit, ahead even of his last ETA, and reached the capital, he was put on hold, then told to meet with the head of public relations. It seemed that, fast as he'd been, the news of his success was already in the public domain and he had been volunteered for appearances on several popular talk shows.

The head of PR was new, Commodore Donnel, only a year older than Ivan and very smooth. He had Ivan turned around and headed over to the first show before he'd even had chance for a shower.

* * *

Ivan came out of the green room's en-suite bathroom after showering - and was met by a batman corporal holding up a new undress uniform with his latest battle honour already added - Ivan was still drying his hair!

He stopped in puzzlement, "Is that my own uniform? It looks new, Corporal er?"

"Yanesh, sir," the man was relaxed, alert, mid-fifties and clearly serving his second twenty - not yet snapped up by anyone as an armsman - which wouldn't last if he spent long around Vorbarr Sultana. Ivan raised his eyebrow and Yanesh continued, "Made yesterday by the Emperor's own tailor from your measurements on file sir. If your hair's dry we'd better get it on, because they need to do your make up sir, and there's only half an hour before your on air."

Ivan gave a last deep rub to his hair, ran a hand through it and dropped the towel on the floor. He'd had batmen before, and no one else was in the room, presumably by design, so he shrugged off the bathrobe and let Yanesh help him dress, which was accomplished very smoothly, even to combing his hair and brushing the tunic down. Then he was taken to another room where he was surrounded by three hustling hair and makeup professionals and they covered his face in some sort of flexible none reflective mask of make-up, with highlights that made him cringe, and coated his hair in stinking lacquer before hustling him out again and onto the set for a barrage of instructions on where to face, how to speak and unrealistic assurances that everything would be all right - Kieran was a professional.

Kieran Hogarth, king of the Capital's primetime evening talk show: Capital Evening.

The show did go smoothly, and Commodore Donnel must be in with the host, because Ivan just had to answer the leading questions to seem almost heroic - though he did rise to the occasion by heaping praise on his officers and crew, and the new ships - without of course revealing anything confidential.

He was thrown slightly off kilter by the reference to his success as a diplomat, but Hogarth explained quickly enough to make Ivan just seem modestly hesitant. Apparently Consul Corbeau had forwarded a rather glowing report from Quaddie-space, and Commodore Urquart's recently received thanks backed that up nicely.

After a good night's sleep and a leisurely day off, Ivan was still waiting for a summons from Someone at HQ, when the next talk show appearance came around.

This one was more serious, being a daily summary of the political scene. Thankfully it was a mere two minute interview which again required no more of him than answering pre-arranged leading questions, designed to confirm the hosts summary of the trade fleet's financial success, and the escort's military triumph, and agree with the host's explanation of it's political benefits.

After another good night's sleep - only slightly unsettled by the lack of any contact from HQ, he was confidant of handling the final interview - just a gossip show after all. Maybe that's what HQ was waiting for, to get it out of the way - presumably the interviews had been set up to fill his time until they were ready for him.

Yes, that must be it. They must have something important in mind, a reward for his recent good conduct?

It was a sunny day, so he ate a light breakfast on his balcony, watching the office workers going off to their boring jobs.

After dressing in another new uniform, he walked to the studio, enjoying the pleasant breeze and the birds in the trees. _Yes, his career was finally taking off - and about time!_


End file.
